Stuck in another World!
by Lilygirl33
Summary: Three girls from our world get trapped in the One Piece world. Will they ever get out? You have to read to find out pairings! Its better than it sounds because i couldnt coume up with a good summary, SO PLEASE R&R!
1. The Fall

Ok, this is my second story, its one of those 'get sucked into one piece' stories f.y.i. so here we go...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Landing:**

-Nobody's POV-

"Lily," the dark haired girl called.

"What," the short, slim teen anwsered.

"Common', are you done yet, Zoey and I are waiting!"

As she stood up the sun shined of her golden blonde hair. She was a very pretty fifthteen-year-old girl, with thin blonde hair that grew just below her shoulders. She was wearing a dirty, white shirt and a skimpy pair of shorts. It was a hot, late summer day in August, and there would be only a couple more days before school started.

"Ya ya, im coming," Lily repied as she walked away from her beautiful garden of flowers, "let me get dressed real quick."

Lily walked into the house, leaving Zoey and Lizzi on the porch, and walked up to her room. She pulled her favorite pink top out of the drawer, and changed. She looked at her clock. 2:56. The movie she, Lizzi and Zoey were going to would start at 3:15.

"Hurry up," Zoey called from the door.

"Ok, ok," Lily called, checking her appearnce in the mirror one last time. She raced back down the stairs and out the door twords her sisters car.

"I call shotgun," Lily screamed as she ran around the car to the door. Lizzi and Zoey let out a sigh.

"Whatever," her sister, Joy answered from the drivers seat, "just get in."

Joy drove the three girls to the mall, and told them she would pick them up in an three hours. Lily, Zoey and Lizzi walked into the large mall and headed twords the theater.

"We better hurry, the movie starts in five minutes," Zoey said looking worriedly at her watch.

"Well be fi-" Lizzi started to reply, but she stopped as she spotted someone standing with a group of guys by the theater.

"Hey, Lil', look its Andy," Zoey teased, also spotting the hot sophmore.

"Shut up," Lily spat, trying to hide her embaresment.

Andy was the most popular guy in school, and could win any girls heart. He and Lily had been dating for six months.

"Lily!" Andy called, noticing the three girls.

Lily walked over to Andy and gave him a hug, then she looked up at him and he pressed his soft lips against her.

"Hi, Andy," Lily replied after releasing her 'hello' kiss.

"Where you guys going?"

"Were going to see a movie, its suppose to start in about... four minutes," Lily answered cheerfully.

"Really, we're going to see one too, which one?"

"The Guardian."

"Cool, so were seeing the same movie, do you want to sit together?"

"No," Lily answered sarcasticlly, and rolled her eyes when Andy looked confused.

"Geez, your so gulible," she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, "of course I will."

So the two groups wandered into the theater, and sat down to watch.

-Zoey's POV-

Andy and Lily sat next to each other, holding hands the whole movie.

I was never the prettiest girl in school, but I wasn't helpless. I had dark red hair and blue eyes, and i wasn't fat, but i had somewhat of a muscular build. I never had a boyfriend before, and neither had Lizzi. Though I thought Lizzi was actually prettier than I was. She had short black hair that covered one of her eyes, and a slim body.

The movie ended, and Lily said goodbye to Andy with another kiss, and planned a date for next week. Before we left the theater, we decided to go to the bathroom. Strangly, there was no one in the bathroom besides us. So we each took a stall, did our buisness, and washed our hands.

Lily was at the mirror fixing her make-up, and Lizzi was drying her hands. I walked over to the door and opened it, but there was nothing, no theater, no seats, no popcorn scattered on the floor, just blackness and a small blue light. I rubbed my eyes thinking I was seeing things, but it was still there, nothing was still there.

"Uh Lily, Lizzi?" I asked, starting to freek out.

"What?" they answered at the same time.

They walked over to where I was holding the door.

"Whoa.." Lizzi said as she peered out the door.

"Are we dead?" Lily asked.

"I...dont think so..." I answered.

"Are we going to die?" Lily asked again.

"No," Lizzi answered.

"Comon', all they did was turn the lights off, that blue light is the door," Lizzi said pushing Lily and I out the door.

We started walking blindly twords the blue light, but never seemed to get there. Lily looked backwards.

"OMG! The bathroom disappeared," she screamed.

Lizzi and I looked back as well, but there was nothing there. I looked at Lizzi.

"Its cuz ...we shut the door..." she answered, unsure of herself.

"Maybe we shouldn't walk twords the light," I said, thinking of movies when people die when they walk through a dark tunnel twords a bright light.

"Are we going to die?" Lily asked.

"No!" Lizzi yelled.

Suddenly, the black ground under us disappeared, and the three of us fell into a never ending darkness.

* * *

Hmmm... I wonder where they are going? 

Luffy: Where?

Me: idiot (hits luffy upside his head)

Lily: are we gonna die?

Me, Lizzi, Zoey: NO!


	2. The Landing

ok, second chapter, by the way, If you want to see what Lily, Lizzi, and Zoey look like, go to:

**http/ www (dot) quizilla (dot) com (slash) users (slash) Lilygirl33 (slash) album (slash)**

and click on the folder:

**Named Anime**

and be sure to click on the pics so u can see their description, and j.s.y.k.(just so ya know) I like didnt draw them, i just looked for pics on the net, K?

K, enjoy the story(P.s.- to all who dont know, I try to update everyother day & I dont update on saturdays)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Landing

-Nobody's POV-

"Ahhh!" Lily screamed as she fell from the sky, speeding twords a ship in the middle of the ocean.

She fell twords a hot, muscular guy with a white shirt and green hair that seemed to be sleeping.

"Look out," she screamed, but it was too late, she came crashing down on top of him, waking him up with a jolt.

"What the hell?" he yelled in surprise.

Another hot guy in a pink apron and blonde hair walked out of a door on a ship holding a pan.

"Hey marmio head will y-!" he started to yell, but then he noticed me sitting in the green haired guy's lap.

"Eeekk!" came a scream from above, as Lizzi came crashing down next to the blonde hottie.

"HHHEEEELLLLPPPPP!" came one more scream as Zoey fell down on the other side of the blonde.

Suddenly the blonde's eye(s) turned to hearts, and he started to dance around saying, "Its raining beautiful women!"

Attracted by all the comotion, five other people came out to where the three girls stood next to each other dumbfounded. Lily ran over next to Lizzi and Zoey.

"What the hell is your problem?" the green head yelled as he got up and pulled out a sword.

Lily's and Zoey's eyes grew into big, cute 'anime' eyes, and fell to the ground cluching each other.

"I DONT WANT TO DIE," they cried as water poured from their eyes. Lizzi stood behind them, rolling her eyes, moss head looked confused.

"Geez," he said, lowering the sword, "I wasn't gonna kill ya."

"Huh?" the two girls stopped crying.

"What do you want," came a voice from a guy with black hair and a really long nose.

They three girls looked at each other, "Well," Lizzi said.

"...where are we?" Zoey finished.

All seven teens looked at each other.

"Your on my ship!" one of them called, he had black hair, and was wearing a straw hat.

"Who are you?" Lily asked.

"I'm Mon-" he started, but was shoved aside by a pretty orange haired girl.

"No," she said, "who are YOU?"

"Well I'm Lilian, but you can call me Lily," Lily said, finally standing up, and wiping tears of her face.

"And Im Zoey," Zoey said, also standing up.

"The names Lizzi," Lizzi added, stepping to the other side of Lily so she could be seen.

"Lily, Zoey and Lizzi! What beautiful names," the blonde called, 'waltzing' over to them, "You may call me Sanji."

"Umm...sure," Lily said happily.

"And my name is Monkey D. Luffy," the straw hat boy said, "Im the captain of this Pirate ship."

"PIRATES!" Lily yelled.

"Yup!"

"Like oh my god! there are no pirates in 2006, like what year is this?"

"The age of pirates."

"Oh, that helps," Lily rolled her eyes, "Todo, I dont think we're in Kansas anymore"

"Kansas?" the orange haired girl asked, "Is that your Island?"

"Island?" Zoey answered, "Nono, we live in New York."

"New York Island?" moss head asked.

"No, LONG Island, in New York state," Lizzi said.

"State?" they all questioned at once.

"Ya no, the United States Of America, Land of the free, North America, seven continents, four oceans, EARTH!" Lily asked.

"Earth?" everyone questioned. Lily, Lizzi, and Zoey all fell over.

"Are you ok?" the orange head asked.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT PLANET THIS IS?" all three girls yelled.

"Planet?"

"Forget it," Lizzi said standing up.

"Well, any way, Im Nami," said the orange head.

"And Im the Great Captain Ussopp," said lond nose.

"Captain," Lily asked.

"I thought he was captain," Zoey said, pointing at Luffy.

Everyone sweat dropped, "He is."

"Im Robin," said a lady with short black hair.

"Im Zoro," said the moss head.

"And IM Chopper," a little raindeer, pushed through the group.

"OMG!" Lily and Zoey yelled, "He is sooooooooooooooo CUTE!"

The two girls ran over to him and started to pull his cheeks and hug him, "Hes like a little stuffed doll!"

Lizzi rolled her eyes again. Sanji looked insulted, and the rest of Luffy's crew sweat dropped.

"Ahem," Nami coughed, Lily and Zoey went back over to Lizzi, and Chopper fell over, "Well why dont we all go sit down for dinner, and you can explain what happened."

"OK," Lily said, "Whats for dinner!"

"Whatever your heart desires," Sanji said.

"Can I have King Crab Legs, and Clam Chowder, and Fried Shrimp, and Calimari!" She asked excitedly.

"Of course," he replied, and walked off throught a door on the ship.

"Comon'," Zoro said, "the gallery is over here."

He led them into the door Sanji disapeared behind. Everyone was sitting at the table, and Sanji was in front of the stove, with food flying everywhere, always landing on a plate.

Lily, Lizzi, and Zoey sat down at the end of the table.

* * *

There's the second chapter, and j.s.y.k., Im going to keep updating the site w/ more pics of Liz, Zoe, and Lil, so keep checking that site & i will update on Sunday.

Lily: Sunday?

Me: I dont update on Saturdays.

Lily: oh!

Me: By!


	3. What to do

Hi, im back, sry im a day late on the updae, but I was camping and was gonna update Thursdar, but i had to walk home IN THE RAIN(4 miles), so i was gonna update yesterday, but i didn't get back from home comming till midnight and i was tired, so im updating now k? a saturday, i never update on saturdays, but i will now just for you. so ya. Thx for the reviews, I really do appreciate them! -wink, wink- -nudge, nudge-

Zoro: forget it, they're too stupid

Me: ya i no

Lily: whose stupid!

Me: the readers

Lily: oh...

Me: (whispers to Zoro) and her

Zoro: (whispers back) and you

Me: (gasp)

Zoey: (gasp)

Lizzi: (gasp)

Lily: (gasp?)

Joy: (gasp)

Andy: (gasp)

!CRASH! **#!$&** !BANG! **#!$&** !SLAP! **#!$&** !PUNCH! **#!$&** !KA-BOOM! owwww...

(Zoro is lying limp in the corner, & i am happy)

Me: what are you looking at?

Everyone: nothing...

**Reviews:**

**Madlibs44-** I no you cant drive, im not stupid, but ANYTHING can happen in a fanfiction, and i raised our ages by a year.

**Why.Is.The.Sun.Blue-** thx, I will/am

**angel61991-** thx for the review

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: What to do...**

**-Lizzi's POV-**

Lily was drooling over her crab legs, and Zoey was already done with her steak, and i was finishing my salad when Sanji finally sat down to eat and the conversation began.

"So," Nami asked, "how..."

"...the heck did you fall out of the sky," Ussopp finished.

"The truth?" Lily asked, pauseing from her meal.

"Yes," Nami replied.

"We have no idea," we replied all at once.

"What do you mean, 'you have no idea'?" Zoro said.

"Well..." I started.

"...we went to a movie at the mall with my boyfriend..."

"...when the movie was over, we went to the bathroom, and when we came out..."

"...Zoey opened the door, and everything was gone..."

"...all i saw was blackness and a blue light..."

"...so we walked towards the light...

"...and then we just started falling, i thought we were dieing..."

"...and we ended up landing here," Zoey finished.

"I just want to go home." Lily stated.

"Quite a story," Zoro commented, as if he didn't belive us.

"Zoro is right, how do we know your not lieing?" Nami asked.

"Here," Lily said as she held her pinky out towards them.

Everyone looked confused.

"Lily has never broken a pinky promise her whole life," Zoey explained.

"Ok!" Luffy answered, 'shaking' pinkies with Lily.

"There, i pinky promise im not lieing!"

"Ok, so what are you going to do?" Luffy asked, satisfied that they wernt lieing.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled getting up and ready to smack him upside the head.

"Calm down Nami, if Luffy belives them, then its final," Zoro sighed.

Nami sat back down with a huff and the conversation continued.

"Well, do you know how we can get back home?" Zoey asked.

"Home? you mean 'Long Island'," Robin suggested.

"Ya, thats right, you dont know where that is do you?" I sighed, puting my head down on the table.

**-Nobody's POV-**

"Never heard of it," Ussopp said.

"Tsk, if you travel with us, you would probably find it, knowing how many places we've been," Zoro mumbled quietly, no one heard him, except for the one person he definetly didn't want to.

"ZORO THATS A GREAT IDEA!" Luffy jumped up suddenly.

Everyone looked at him, obviosly confused.

"You guys can join my crew until you find your home," Luffy continued.

"Thats a good point," Chopper finally spoke, "you not gonna find it staying in one spot."

"Then its settled," Luffy said, "all who agree to Lily, Lizzi, and Zoey staying with us say 'aye'!"

"AYE," Sanji yelled first.

"Aye," said Ussopp, Chopper and Luffy.

"Aye," Robin agreed happily.

"...aye..." Nami and Zoro sighed.

"Yippee," Lily jumped into the air, "Ive always wanted to be a pirate!"

"REALLY?" Luffy asked.

"Ya," Lily smiled, "My sister, her friend and I are the pirates who don't do anything!"

She pulled a picture out of her pocket and showed it to Luffy. It was a picture of three girls, two blondes and a brunette, smileing happily arm in arm. They were wearing bandanas around their heads, and one had a fake eye patch.

"See, in this picture, were singing o-"

"You can sing?" Luffy inturupted, Lily, Lizzi, and Zoey looked at each other.

"Ya, we have our own band back home."

"Cool! then you can be our entertainers!"

"Sure," the three girls agreed happily.

"Entertainers?" came a voice from the door.

* * *

Gee, i wonder who's at the door...

Lily: who Who WHO

Me: geez, ur worse than luffy...and idk... but you'll find out next chapter, and to make up for beind a week late, i'll update right now, BUT im demanding at LEAST 5 reviews, or else i wont update after that, i need to know ppl like my story!


	4. The Unexpected Guest

Ok, as i promised...chapter 4...(P.s.- o/o/ a music noteyou'll understand later)

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Unexpected Guest**

**-Lily's POV-**

I looked towards the door, and there was a HOT shirtless guy standing there, he had black hair and was wearing a cool hat, he also had a weird tatoo on his back.

"Hi Ace!" Luffy said, "Guess what, we just got three entertainers for my crew."

"Neat," 'Ace' said, looking over to where Lizzi, Zoey and I were standing.

"So, what brings you here?" Zoro asked.

"WAIT!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me.

"Sorry," I said, "but you are?"

"Ace."

"Well duh! i figured that much, are you part of Luffy's crew?"

"No."

"He's my brother," Luffy explained.

"OH, OK im good now...continue!" I understood, so time could now move on.

"I got a vacation!" Ace said, answering Zoro.

"A vacation?" everyone asked at once.

"Ya, ol' Whitebeard said that things were quiet for a while, and that i should take a break for a couple weeks, so i thought, 'Hey why dont i go bug my little brother!'"

"Nice," Zoro nodded, "cept its impossible to 'bug' Luffy."

Everyone laughed, and Ace sat down at the table.

"So who are these lovely young ladies?" Ace asked.

"Our entertainers," Luffy annouced.

"Im Lizzi!"

"Zoey."

"And im Lily!"

"Hello," Ace said polietly.

_o/o/ We are the Piiirates that dont do anythinnngg, we just staaay home and lie arounnd, and if you assk us to do anythinnng, well just teell youu, we dont do anything... o/o/_

Everyone looked at me as i pulled out my cell phone and looked at the ID.

"Uh oh," I turned to Lizzi and Zoey, "Its Joy!"

The both shot me worried glances as i opened it and pressed **talk**.

"Hello?"

"WHERE THE FLIP ARE YOU, IVE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR LIKE 15 FLIPPING MINUTES!" My sisters voice started her lecture so loud that everyone at the table could hear her, "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Joy..." I tried to inturupt.

"THE FREAKIN MOVIE SHOULD HAVE ENDED AN HOUR AGO!"

"Joy..."

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN A LITTLE SOMTHING TO EAT..."

"Joy..."

"THEN WAITED FOR ME OUT HERE, SO WHERE ARE YOU?"

"JOY!"

"What!" she answered finnally starting to calm down.

"I...uh went home with Lizzi, i'm uh staying with her for the week, k?"

Usually, she would have belived me since our parents are always on trips for work and rarely home, but i forgot one important detail...

"LIER! Mom and Dad are coming back from Germany next Saturday, you'd never miss that!"

"No no no," i answered, looking at Lizzi and Zoey for help cuz i was a horrible liar.

"Tell her your only staying till Friday, not all week," Lizzi whispered.

"Im only staying till Friday," I repeated.

"Cuz you have a date anyway," Zoey added.

"Besides, I have a date."

"Ok, should i call Lizzi's mom to make sure thats ok?"

"NO," I said a little to loudly.

"Tell her to call my folks & tell them im staying there too," Zoey said quickly.

"And Joy-"

"Never mind, i heard what Zoey said, ill call, see you friday..."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

I hung up the phone, and put it back in my pocket. I looked up and everyone was staring at me.

"Hehe-" I started.

"Who the flip was that!" Zoro asked first.

"Uh...my sister." I replied.

"Why did you lie to her?" Luffy asked next.

"CUZ! you really think she would'a belived what really happen to me!"

"What 'really' happened to you?" Ace asked, more confused than anyone.

-------------------------------------------------

**-Nobody's POV-**

Everyone was laying around out on deck after dinner. Nami had shown Lizz, Lily, znd Zoey their rooms, and everyone was bored. Until Luffy came up with an idea.

"Hey, Lily," he called, "You guys are entertainers, why dont you sing for us?"

"We would," she answered, "...but we dont have our insturments..."

"Oh..." he said sadley, and continued to think of somthing to do.

"I really wish i had my stereo, and all my CD's," Lily said, "But all i have is my cell phone."

"Hey you guys!" Ussopp called from the crows nest, "somthing is falling from the sky!"

Everyone looked up, CRASH! a large stereo landed next to Ace.

"HOLY CRAP!" he yelled in surprise.

"Whoa," Lily exclaimed, "its my stereo."

Then she heard a groan from behind her, and saw Chopper shaking a collection of CDs off him.

"And all my CDs!" She finished.

"Cool!" Zoey said, "I want to try! ...I wish i had my guitar!"

Another object fell from the sky towrads the little ship.

"Oh no," Zoey realized, "It's gonna break, sombody catch it!"

Sanji ran over to where it was about to land, dove for it and caught it just before it hir the ground.

"Here you are Zoey-san," Sanji said, handing Zoey her black and white electric guitar.

"Thank you, Sanji-san," Zoey replied, blushing, even though she didn't know what 'san' ment.

Being called 'san', Sanji turned to jell-o and started to dance around.

"I wish i had my drum set!" Lizzi wished.

Another object started to fall from the sky, this time, the rather big & heavy box of drums landed on sleeping Zoro.

"HOLY SHIZNIT!"

"This is so cool!" Lily sqeaked, "Oh! i know, im gonna wish for my grande piano! I wi-"

"NO LILY!" Zoey and Lizzi screamed together as they ran over and covered her mouth, "are you an idiot, wish for your keyboard."

"Okok," Lily said, whipping her mouth, "I wish i had my keyboard."

As it started to fall in sight, Lily ran under it.

"Gotta catch it, Gotta catch it, Gotta catch it," she muttered.

"I'll get it," Ace said, pushing Lily out of the way and catching the keyboard on the way down, "here."

"Thanks," Lily blushed.

"Now can you sing?" Luffy asked, jumping up.

"Better," Lily said, setting down the keyboard and picking up a CD from the pile labeled: Lily's Fave Dance songs.

Lizzi and Zoey rolled their eyes and sat down against the railing, "Count us out."

"Party poopers," Lily muttered.

Lily put the CD in the stereo, and pressed pause.

"We are gonna have a dancing contest!"

"COOL!" Luffy yelled, obiously excited.

"Now, does anybody know the 'Cotten Eye Joe'?"

Everyone looked at her weird except Lizzi and Zoey.

"Ok, well incase you didn;t know, its a song. Here I'll show you the steps," Lily replied.

"Now, you have to hopp on your left leg the whole time like this," she showed everyone the stepps, and put everyone in a line.

"Ok, Im gonna start the music, and the last one standing wins!"

"This is gonna be easy," Zoro said.

"Well see about that," Lily replied, "Its easy for me cause i do it almost every night to make my legs stronger, for volleyball."

"So you need strong legs for this?" Sanji asked smiling.

"Ya, why?"

"Then i might win."

"We'll see, Everyone ready?" Lily asked, and when they nodded, she started the music.

_o/o/ If it hadn't been for cotten eye joe, I'd been married along time ago. Where did you come from, where did ya go, where did ya come from cotten eye joe?_

_If it hadn't been for cotten eye joe, I'd been married along time ago. Where did you come from, where did ya go, where did ya come from cotten eye joe?_

_o/o/ o/o/ o/o/ o/o/_

It took a little while for everyone to learn the stepps, but eventually thay caught on.

_o/o/ o/o/ o/o/ o/o/_

_If it hadn't been for cotten eye joe, _

_I'd been married along time ago. _

_Where did you come from, __where did ya go, _

_where did ya come from cotten eye joe?_

_If it hadn't been for cotten eye joe, _

_I'd been married along time ago. _

_Where did you come from, __where did ya go, _

_where did ya come from cotten eye joe?_

Nami and Chopper were the first one's to drop out because their legs hurt, and they sat down huffing and puffing.

_o/o/ o/o/ o/o/ o/o/_

_If it hadn't been for cotten eye joe, _

_I'd been married along time ago. _

_Where did you come from, where did ya go, _

_where did ya come from cotten eye joe?_

_If it hadn't been for cotten eye joe, _

_I'd been married along time ago. _

_Where did you come from, where did ya go, _

_where did ya come from cotten eye joe?_

Next to drop out were Robin and Ussopp, and they also sat down puffing.

_o/o/ o/o/ o/o/ o/o/_

_He brought disaster wherever he went,_

_The hearts of the girls was to hell broken sent._

_They all ran away so nobody would know _

_and left only men cause of cause of cotton eye joe._

_o/o/ o/o/ o/o/ o/o/_

_If it hadn't been for cotten eye joe, _

_I'd been married along time ago. _

_Where did you come from, where did ya go, _

_where did ya come from cotten eye joe?_

_If it hadn't been for cotten eye joe, _

_I'd been married along time ago. _

_Where did you come from, where did ya go, _

_where did ya come from cotten eye joe?_

_o/o/ o/o/ o/o/ o/o/_

_He brought disaster wherever he went,_

_The hearts of the girls was to hell broken sent._

_They all ran away so nobody would know _

_and left only men cause of cause of cotton eye joe._

_(harmonica solo)_

_If it hadn't been for cotten eye joe, _

_I'd been married along time ago. _

_Where did you come from, where did ya go, _

_where did ya come from cotten eye joe?_

_If it hadn't been for cotten eye joe,_

_I'd been married along time ago. _

_Where did you come from, where did ya go,_

_whre did ya come from cotten eye joe?_

"This is stupid," Zoro claimed, and left to go sit next to Lizzi. As soon as he got there he sat down, breathing heavily.

_o/o/ o/o/ o/o/ o/o/_

_heyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyhey_

Luffy and Ace dropped out panting hard. Ace sat next o Ussopp, and Luffy fell over with his tongue hanging out next to Zoro. Only Sanji and Lily where left. Lily looked up at Sanji, who breathing was starting to get heavy.

"Tired?"

"Nope."

_If it hadn't been for cotten eye joe, _

_I'd been married along time ago. _

_Where did you come from, where did ya go, _

_where did ya come from cotten eye joe?_

_If it hadn't been for cotten eye joe, _

_I'd been married along time ago. _

_Where did you come from, where did ya go, _

_where did ya come from cotten eye joe?_

_o/o/ o/o/ o/o/ o/o/_

_heyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyhey_

_If it hadn't been for cotten eye joe, _

_I'd been married along time ago. _

_Where did you come from, where did ya go, _

_where did ya come from cotten eye joe?_

Lily ended with a big finish by spreading out her arms and smiling, still panting. Everyone clapped, and Sanji went to sit next to Ace.

Another song came on:

_Hay!_

_Hay!_

_When i dance they call me macaena,_

_and the boys they say that 'Im buena'_

_they all want me, they cant have me, _

_so they all come and dance beside me_

_move with me! jam with me!_

_and if your good i'll take you home with me_

_o/o/ o/o/ o/o/ o/o/_

_A la tuhuelpa legria macarena_

_Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena_

_A la tuhuelpa legria macarena Eeeh, macarena_

_Hay!_

_Hay!_

Everyone joined in this time, as Lily taught them the Macarena.

* * *

There's Chapter 4, chapter 5 will come on Monday!

Lily: Bye! See ya then!

Lizzi: ur pathetic!

Lily: I AM NOT!


	5. We All Hate Mornings

Ok, i kinda went easy on you guys, i got 4 reveiws, and im updating anyway. But this time i wont be so nice! i need 5 reviews or else i wont update again! GOT IT!

Lily: yup!

me: i wasn't talking to you

Lily: teehee, you are now!

me: shut up!

* * *

**Chapter 5: We all Hate Mornings**

**-Zoey's POV-**

"ZzZzZzZzZz" I woke to the sound of Liz snoring softly. The crew had gone to bed late last night. And Lily, Lizzi and I had 'used up' the wishes after we got all the stuff we would need to stay here. I found it very strange how one secound it worked, the next it didn't. In fact, I was facinated at the fact that things falling from the sky was possible. But after falling from the sky myself, it wasn't that weird.

Everyone in the girl's quarters was still asleep, and i didn't hear anything coming from the men's quarters, so i guessed no one was awake. Since i was the only person up i decided not to get changed out of my baggy black pj pants, and tight some wat see-through top. And i did what i would do on any regular day, head straight to the kitchen for somthing to eat.

I wasn't really that worried about not being home, i was actuall kinda facinated by this place. My parents would belive anything, so i didn't have much to worry about. I had this one chance to live life without parents, i could almost care less if i ever got home. But i was worried about Lily, she was really tied to her life at home, and i know she might enjoy a week here, but she's gonna get homsick after a while. I wasn't that worried about Lizzi though, cuz she called her mom about staying at my house, and her mom belived her. I also knew Lizzi, if she could would stay here forever, she didn't like home. She always was fighting with her mom, and her parents had just split up.

I turned the corner, and opened the door to the gallery.

"Good morning Zoey-san!"

I looked up, and Sanji was standing there, in front of me, by the stove, fully dressed. While i was standing by the door, still tired and lousy, without makeup, and in my see-through top pjs.

"What! Why are you up already Sanji!" I asked in surprise.

"I have to cook for everyone, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Uh...oh! Just like toast or somthing, i don't care, I think i'll go get dressed first."

I raced back out of the gallery before the pervert would see me in my skimpy top, and headed back to the women's quarters. I entered the room, not bothering to turn in the light because i didn't want to wake anyone. I picked out my favorite jeans, and my blue MCR shirt and got changed. Robin woke up and stole to the bathroom to take a shower, so i put my eyeliner on with out a mirror.

When i was finished getting dressed, i headed back to the gallery. More people were up now, Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper were all in the gallery eating eggs, sausage, bacon, and pancakes. My eyes widened at how good the food looked.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, sitting down and grabbing a plate, "this looks good."

"**Creek**" the door opened, and Lizzi, Robin, Ussopp, and Ace walked in. They all sat down at the table to eat, and Lizzi sat tiredly next to me. Everything was strangly quiet. But then i heard yelling outside and looked up. Everyone else must have heard it to because they all looked up towards the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Nami yelled as she stormed into the gallery.

"Nami-san? are you ok?" Sanji asked quickly.

"NO!" she screamed back, "LILY IS SO RUDE."

_Uh-oh_, I thought and looked over at Lizzi, who looked back.

"You didn't by any chance try to wake her up did you?" I asked nervously, looking at Lizzi out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes I did," she replied, and i sighed as she continued, "all i was doing was trying to poleitly wake her up and tell her she should come eat breakfast, then-"

"-she chucked a pillow at you..." Lizzi and I finished together, shaking our heads.

"YES!" Nami kept yelling, as she sat down across from us.

"Ok, Nami, actually no, everyone, NEVER i repeat never try to wake Lily up. K? end of story." I explained.

"Why's that," Luffy asked.

"Lets just say she likes her sleep." Lizzi answered for me.

Everyone nodded. And I was about to start to eat again, but one more question came up.

"Well, when and how will she wake up?" Ace asked curiosly.

"She will probably wake up on her own just past lunch, the only other thing that can wake her up besides hunger is an alarm clock, and we forgot to wish for one last night." Lizzi replied, still shaking her head.

"Well, someone will need to wake her up soon, because in about and hour we'll be at the next island," Nami stated.

"Sanji could always kick her so hard she would wake up," Zoro said, i think/hoped he was joking.

"I would never hurt a lady!" Sanji said in defense.

"She'd kick back where the sun don't shine," I mumbled so that no one could hear me.

"I'll try!" Luffy volunteered.

"Good luck," Lizzi said sarcasticly.

When everyone was finished eating, we went out on the deck. We could see the island now, and i guessed we would be there in less than a half an hour.

"What island is that Navigator-san," Robin asked Nami.

"Jaminoline Island," she replied, "it suppose to have alot of rich people and parties and stuff, if we can, i'd love to get in to one of the parties."

"Neat," Zoro and Lizzi commented at the exact same time, I noticed them glare at each other for a second, but then walk away with everyone else.

Sanji left to do the dishes, Ussopp was in the crows nest, and Robin sat down with a book, Ace, Nami, Lizzi, Zoro, Chopper and I followed Luffy to go wake up Lily. We got to the door and Luffy slipped inside.

* * *

Ok, Listen up, so far, there are at LEAST 40 of you people reading this story, and so far, out of 4 chapters, i have 8 reviews, and i DO allow ananomus(sp?) review, i dont care if you say "HI", just press that stupid little button, and dont leave for some one else to do, cuz theyre thinking the same thing, and tell ya wat, if you all just press that button once, this chapther, and i get 30 reviews, i'll never bug you about reviewing again! but if you dont, then this time im serious, no story until i get 5, no 6 reviews! OK! and sry the chap. was kinda short, but it was either a leave it kinda short, and then do a somewhat long one, or do a xxxxxxxtra long one, so i tried to 'cut' it in half. 

**reviews:**

**firefistACE888888- **thx, and sry to keep you waiting, i just get annoyed when ppl read, but they dont review.

**madlibs44- **well SOOORRRY, fyi, you only told me twice not to use your OC, and i stopped ok, i only needed it that one other time, and i couldn't think of anything else to call you, cuz Manveri(sp?) is a weird name for a sis if you ask me. and, i only used your OC name, i didnt use the personality or anything, all i wanted was the name, so technically its not YOUR oc, cuz there are TONS of oc's with the same name, but diff personality's, and how many times do i have to tell you to stop comparing my story to real life! im not stupid! i no you dont swear & dont have or want a cell phone, so SHUT UP, ...but keep reviewing (gives you a hug)

(to all you people that are confused with the lengthy review, its called sisterly love...)

**angel61991- **thx for the review, and sry to keep you waiting


	6. Jaminoline Island, part 1

Ok, i got five reviews, and thank you to those ppl...

**reviews:**

**firefistACE888888- **aww...im sry i didn't mean to hurt the buttons feelings, the button isn't stupid, the ppl who DONT REVIEW are STUPID(wink wink, nudge nudge) thx for the review!

**Why.Is.The.Sun.Blue.- **Thx!

**Sanji-kunZoro-san- **yes, she is being a dirty garden hoe, and good idea, lily should have thrown the lamp at her

Nami- HEY!

Lily- (yawn) I was gonna, but i couldn't reach it...

Me: Anyway, yes there will be pairings, i just havn't really gotten to them yet, i have dropped some hints, but they wern't very good.(if ya want, i can message you what the hints were.)

**Madlibs44- **hahaha(evil laugh), yes a hug(hugs you again) AHHH! no fair not the invisible pop guns!(ducks and covers head)NONONO! hugs are NOT harassment, everyone needs a hug! raise you hand if you want a hug!

Sanji- ME!ME! ME!(raises hand)

Luffy- Hurray for hugs!(raises hand while jumping up and down)

Me- Yah! big hug!(hugs Sanji and Luffy) thx for the review sis!

**silverpaws- **lol, i dont think its just you, maybe it has a Random Plot..., thx for reviewing

* * *

**Chapter 6: Jaminoline Island**

**-Lizzi's POV-**

We(Zoey, Nami, Ace, Zoro, Chopper, and I) were waiting outside Lily's room for Luffy to come out. Suddenly there was some yelling and a loud crash. It silenced, the door swung open, and Luffy stepped out.

He had his arms tied in a knot, and his bottom lip streched over his head.

"She woke up," he muttered before falling over.

Chopper fell to the ground laughing, and Nami muttered somthing that sounded like 'little devil' before walking away. Zoro chuckled and shook his head, then walked off to take a nap, and Zoey started to try to untie Luffy's arms. Ace leaned against the wall laughing, and i shook my head and tried to help Zoey.

Lily stormed out of the room fully dressed and ready to go.

"Where's breakfast," she asked happily.

Luffy was untied now, and Chopper had run of with him. Zoey and I sweat-dropped.

"You missed it," we said together.

"Did not," she yelled and headed towrads the gallery.

**-Zoey's POV-**

"SANJI!" Lily yelled as she entered the gallery, with Ace and I behind her.

"Ahh! My sweet Lily-san, your awake. What can i do for you?" he asked her softly.

Lily blushed, "I didn't miss breakfast did I?"

"Of cousrse not, i will cook for you whenever you want me to!"

"HA!" she spun around towards me, "I didn't miss it!"

Lily turned back to Sanji and said sweetly, "Thank you Sanji," and she gave him a little hug, "be right back."

I noticed Ace tighten behind me after Lily left the room. Sanji was dancing around with hearts in his eyes.

"Forget it Loverboy," I told him, "she hugs everyone, so don't go thinking anything."

"Everyone?" Ace asked me.

I turned around, "ya, she'd go up to a complete stranger and hug them if she could. She loves hugs."

I laughed as somthing else came to my mind, "ha, but her sister on the other hand hates them."

"Oh, ok!" Ace said, loosening up. And with that he walked out of the room.

_Weird,_ I thought to myself, _On the other hand, anyone related to Luffy is prbably weird. And I've only known the two of them for a day._

"Zoey-san?" Sanji's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Huh, what?"

"Umm...did you need somthing?"

"Oh umm..." I was nervous and my palms were sweating, "I uhh...no, i think I'll go find Nami, I uh...wanted to ask her somthing, uh...do you know where she is?"

"No, but she would probably be in her room," he answered happily.

"Uh...thanks," I said and quickly left the gallery.

I shut the door behind me, leaned against it and sighed.

"Now THAT...was pathetic."

I spun around to face Lily who was leaning against the wall smirking.

"I don't know what your talking about!!"

"oh ya- uhh...no, i uh..., uh...do ya no were she is, i heard it all..."

"So," I said almost giving up, "I just..."

"Just what?"

"Never mind."

"Ok then, ill finish it for you: I just...really like him...and are nervous around him..., try that."

"Whatever," I said trying to end the conversation.

"Fine," she said, "be that way.."

She reached for the door handle, but i grabbed her hand, "wait, okok i do kinda like him, he's-"

"HA!! i knew it!," Lily yelled before i could finish, "So, does he like you?"

"Uhh..."

"Oh wait," she said answering her own question, "he likes all girls."

Then she looked at me with a evil glint in her eye, "and he obviosly like me too."

I shot her a worried glance.

"Geez, your almost as gullible as Andy...don't worry, he's all yours," and with that she entered the gallery, and left me standing there like an idiot.

----------------------------------------

**-Lily's POV-**

After I ate a late breakfast, I started to help Sanji with the dishes, but ditched him when i heard Ussopp.

"LAND HOE!!" he screamed, and i ran out onto the deck.

"What island is that?" I asked Nami.

For some reason, she gave me a dirty look, then said, "Jaminoline island..."

"Raro..." I replied in spanish.

"Huh?" she asked obiviosly confused.

"She speaks in Spanglish alot," Lizzi said walking up behind me and hitting me upside the head.

"Tu estas rara," she told me.

"Spanglish?" Ussopp asked, getting down from the crows nest.

"A mix between spanish and english," i answered for Lizzi.

"Dont ask," Lizzi requested at a glace of their confused faces again.

"Whatever," Ussopp and Nami said together walking away to get ready to dock.

* * *

Ok, in case any one was wondering, Jaminoline in pronounced: jam- in-oo-l-in-ie. and i will update again after i get 6 reviews!! k? k.

Can anyone guess what one of the pairs is going to be?, review and guess!!

Oh, **Sanji-kunZoro-san** if you want me to tell you what the really bad hints where, tell me, k? k.

BYE!!!


	7. Jaminoline Island, part 2

Ok, thx for the six reviews...(ps- the last name in this chapter is not real, i made it up)

**reviews:**

**Rose Beloved(ch.4)- **lol, thx for the review!

**SanjiLover8989-** ummm...ok... wee wee! . lol

**firefistACE888'888-** lol,(cant comment on that...yet)

**Sanji-kunZoro-san-** umm...ok(Ps i LOVE your 'Dreams Do Come True' story, you like HAVE to update again soon!)

**Madlibs44- **oh ya, so wat if i have braces, im a brace face, and your a regtainer face... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahaha... ha... ha... um... ha... uh... never mind... (ps- you DO have a dimented laugh, and IM the only one in our family thats NOT weird, ...onstead...i hate to admit it, but im...blonde -.-, )

**firefistACE888'888(again)- **thx for this review, and thx for reviewing twice every chap!(yes i can get rid of you, 'evil laugh', 'throws u in near by garbage can')lol! jk!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Jaminoline Island, part 2**

**-Lily's POV-**

"Ok, we will meet back here in exactly a half an hour, you can go buy supplies, clothes, or whatever..." Nami explained to the crew(+Ace).

"Uh oh," I said remembering somthing.

"What?"

"All i have is like 22 dollars with me, that wont be enough to buy very much!"

"What are dollars?" Lizzi, Zoey and i fell over at the question.

"umm...money," Liz answered.

I pulled two fives, one ten, and two ones out of my purse and showed them to everyone.

"See?"

"Wow, you have a weird type of money..." Ussopp stated.

"Does that mean we can't use it to buy anything here?" Zoey whinned.

Everyone looked at Nami, i was confused.

"Nononono!" she yelled before anyone could say anything.

"Nami has money you could barrow," Luffy said.

Nami sighed, "Ok! fine! they can, but not her!" she replied pointing at Zoey and Lizzi.

"Why not me?!?" I asked starting to get annoyed at Nami's hatred towards me ever since Luffy invited me to join the crew.

"Just cuz!"

"I'll lend you some money Lily," Ace spoke up.

"Really?!?!" I asked excitedly, he nodded.

"Thank you," i smiled, giving him a hug, I noticed he was blushing.

Then Ussopp said, "So Lily will go with Ace, Zoey and Lizzi will go with Nami, Chopper will go with Robin, Luffy and I will go together, and Zoro..."

"Will go by himself..." he said glaring.

"Wait a second," I said looking around, "Where's Sanji?"

"Who cares about love-cook, lets go," Zoro grumbled as he walked off. I laughed.

"See ya later Liz! Zoe!" I called.

"Dont get lost Piccolo!!"

"Shut up!!"

Everyone else walked in their own direction, and I turned to face Ace.

"Piccolo?, why do they call you Piccolo?"

"Oh? its just a nick name, lots of people give me nick names, my softball team calls me penguin, my uncle calls me Lian, My parents just call me Lilian, my sister calls me Li, most other people call me Lil...oh! and Andy calls me Picly!" I smiled.

"Neat?, what do you want me to call you?"

"I could care less, anyone of the ones i said, or just Lily, or make up a nick name for me."

He stood quietly in thought for a second.

"Well, where do you want to go first?" he asked me, braking the silence.

"oh!, uhh...i dont know," I looked around, "This way!"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him down a random street. I couldn't wait to have fun.

--------------------------------------------

"Hey look over there!" I exclaimed pointing at a purple tent on the side of the street with a lady in fancy clothes by the door, Ace sighed.

"Hello, i want my fortune told! how much is it?"

"There is no price, just tell me your name, and she will decide whether or not she wants to tell you your fortune."

"Umm...im Lilian, Lilian Surge."

The gypsy lady disapeared into the little tent for a moment, then came back out. She nodded at me, and opened the curtain for me to step inside. I hesitated, i couldn't see anything because it was so dark, but i swallowed my fear and went inside.

The curtain shut behind me.

"Come closer young one. Sit down," a shaky old voice called.

A candle was lit, and i saw in the middle of the room was a small table with a black and blue table cloth and a crystal ball. A cloaked lady was sitting on the other side of the table. I sat down across from her.

"You are Lilian. Yes?"

I nodded and looked around some more, the walls were just black.

"You and your two friends Zoey and Elizebeth came here from the true world? Yes?"

THAT got my attention as i spun around to face her, "how do you know that?!"

"Quiet girl, quiet. The crystal ball has told me this, and i know of a way for you to get back to your true home."

"I'm listening."

"I have a fruit here, a cursed fruit called the Mali Mali fruit you must eat it, and it will give you special powers."

"Powers?"

"Yes, these powers might help you get back to your the true world."

"You keep saying true world, so what world is this?"

"The world...of One Piece."

I let everything sink in, then i thought of somthing.

"What 'powers' am i going to get?"

"I musn't tell you now, there is no more time, I have slipped the fruit into your bag, and a note explaining some of what you have asked, the crystal ball is clouding, you must go."

"Wait, what?"

"Tell no one of where you got the fruit, but do eat it, practice your skills, learn your powers, we shall meet again, now go!"

"Wait!'

"GO!"

Suddenly the black sheets fell off the walls, and were lined with mirrors, everything in the room had disappeared, the old lady was gone. There was only a flicker of a candle, but the candle was not there. I fell to my knees and looked up at the wall of mirrors. I was paralized in fear, but with a jerk, flew to the ground covering my ears and squeezing my eyes shut. The terror of what i could not see, ran through my body like ice, i shivered. One of the mirrors broke and crashed to the floor, i tooked the chance and rushed out of the opening back into the daylight.

------------------------------------

**-Ace's POV-**

I jumped as Lily came rushing out of the tent. She was very pale and panting.

"Lily? Are you ok?"

"Huh? ya fine!" She replied with a smile, though i could tell it was fake.

"What was that crash?"

"I...uh...hehe..broke the crystal ball on accident," she replied with an even faker laugh as she rubbed the back of her head, "We should start heading back."

"Ya," I felt stupid, and confused, what had happened. With a last glance back at the tent i followed her down the street back towards the ship.

When we got back to the ship, everyone was there except Zoro, Lily had asked me how she could pay back the money she borrowed from me for the lunch and clothes i bought for her, but i told her she didn't have to. Now that i thought about it, i don't know why i said that. But for some reason, I felt strange around Lily. She was cuter than Nami, and prettier than Robin, but-

"Hey marmio head! bout time ya showed up!!, we've been waiting for a while now ya know. Nami has somthing to tell everyone over a little snack i made, so get your ass into the kitchen!"

I jumped as Sanji yelled at Zoro who had just arrived after Lily and I, then followed everyone into the gallery. Lily left me to go sit with Zoey and Lizzi, and i heard them start talking about what they had bought. I sat next to Zoro, and took a sip of the drink Sanji had made for everyone. After everyone was seated, Nami made her announcement.

"Ok, I found a really nice party we can go to tonight, its free, so no one has to pay, the only thing is to get in...you have to have a date." Nami started.

"Oh!, I will take you Nami-san! no Robin-chwan!, no Lily-swan!, no Zoey-san!, no Lizzi-chan!!! oh...i can't decide!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Thats the only thing, i don't know how to make the pairs..." Nami sighed.

I noticed Zoey's hand slowly rise into the air.

"Yes Zoey?"

"I have an idea."

* * *

Ok, there is chapter 7 as i promised, im hoping for a bunch of reviews... 

Zoro: 'snore'

Me: huh?

Lily: tee hee... 'runs out of nearby door'

Me: Lily? what-

Lily: BYE!

Zoro: LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: uhh???...see ya next chap!


	8. Jaminoline Island, part 3

Ok, thx for reviews...

PS-for pictures or the dresses go to: www . quizilla . com / users / Lilygirl33 / album

and click on prom dresses

**REVIEWS:**

**Moon Dancer(chap. 6)- **thx!

**Sanji-kunZoro-san: **oh, sry, i didn't really mean for it to be a cliff hanger, but i couldn't wait to write this chap, so its not that bad(THX for updating your 'Dreams Do Come True' story, i know wat its like to be writing more than one story at a time, my other story, 'The story elders never tell'(not a one piece story) i havn't updated in like 2 months! lol)

**Madlibs44: **ya no, ya need to SHUT UP!, i didn't get my ideas from you or ANYONE else!! I came up with them myself a long time ago, the first three stories i have now are the whole reason i MADE an account on here, just cuz you happened to type some of your ideas first dosn't mean i stole them! huh!

(o/o/ a music note, and it will in anyother chapter)

I do not own any of the songs in this chapter!, but i do own/am part of the 'Quoteunquote' band

Luffy: Quoteunquote?

Me: Yup, just a little band my friends and i have, but dont bother looking us up, its just a little fun thing we do, AND we dont write songs, we just play other ppl's songs for fun.

Luffy: oh.

Me: ...

Luffy: ...

Me: ...

Luffy: ...

Lily: ...

Luffy: ...

Me ...---WAIT!! Lily?!?

Lily: huh?

Me: what?!? where?!? when?!? w..w...w...'sigh'...never mind...on with the chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 8: Jaminoline Island, part 3**

**-Nobody's POV-**

_"Yes Zoey?"_

_"I have an idea."_

"What?"

"Well, why dont you just write everyone's name on a piece of paper, and crumple them up. Put the guys in one pile, girls in the other...pick one name from each pile, and you would have the pairs, but since there is one extra guy, whoever is left over will watch the ship."

"OMG Zoey, thats a great idea!" Nami answered excitedly, "Everyone go outside, I'll be there in a second with the papers!"

----------a short amount of time passes----------

"Ok, pick number one!" Nami said as she randomly picked two names from the piles.

"I will go with...Luffy." she sighed and put the first pair aside.

"Pair number two will be...," she said taking a name from each pile again.

"Zoro and...Lizzi!"

Zoro and Lizzi glared at each other but said nothing.

"Ussopp and ...Robin!"

Robin nodded to Ussopp, and Ussopp cracked a smile.

"Sanji and ...Zoey!"

Sanji rushed over to Zoey told her that he would make sure she had a great time. And she returned him with a smile, and started blushing.

"Ace and ...Lily!"

Lily winked at Ace, who started blushing madly. When Nami was finished, she had everyone stand next their partner.

"So Navigator-san, will Chopper stay and guard the ship?"

"Yes, ok, Sanji!"

"AYE NAMI-SAN!!" he answered with hearts in his eyes.

"Your in charge of buying suits for everyone, because we can't go to a rich party dressed like, for examlpe...Zoro," Nami ordered.

"HEY! I DO NOT DRESS L-"

"All the girls will come with me to buy dresses!"

Zoro gave a sigh, but stayed quiet so Nami could finish.

"Everyone understand?"

"AYE!"

----------------------------------------------

(The two following POVs happen at the same time until the break:)

**-Zoey's POV-**

We, Robin, Nami, Lizzi, and I(I didn't know where Lily had gone) started to head out of the women's quarters. We had bought and put on our dresses, taken showers, and did our make up, the guys were suppose to be waiting for us in their tuxes on deck, ready to leave. I had chosen a pretty, full length, red and black dress with a halter top. It was a simple dress, with matching sparkling red shoes(like ruby slippers from 'the wizard of oz'). My hair was worn in a loose bun at the back of my head with a butterfly hair clip.

Nami had chosen a short, baby blue dress that was very tight and came to her mid thighs. It had a small ribbon that went around her neck to match, and she chose plain blue sandels to match it. Her hair was worn in short pig tails.

Robin had a formal, tight, purple dress, with a shawl that she wore over her shoulders, she kept her hair down neat and shinning. She had on stappy high heels, and dimond ear rings.

Lizzi's dress was a short black dress that came to her knees. It had two small straps, and a low back. She wore her hair down because it was to short to do anything else with.

As we came out on deck, as i had guessed, all the guys were there. Sanji immediatly started complementing us on how beautiful we were, and started walting around us in his brand new tux. Zoro was asleep by the railing, Chopper and Ussopp were laughing at Luffy as he tried o tie his tie, and Ace was leaning against the mast cooly. Lizzi woke Zoro up, and Nami went to help Luffy with the tie. I stood and waited next to Sanji.

"Where's Lily?" Ace asked out of no where. As i looked around, i realized she still wasn't there.

"I don't know, she was with us, then she dissapeared into her room." I told him recalling when we had gotten dressed and Lily claimed she would be right back.

"Here i am!" Lily cried as she stumbled up the steps on to the deck.

Sanji left my side to go see Lily, "AHH! LILY-SWAN YOU LOOK AMAZING!!"

He was right, she DID look very pretty. She was wearing her beautiful, full length, strapless, pink gown. She had her shinning, golden blonde hair clipped up at the back of her head, and her shinny smiling lips made her cute face stand out.

"Thank you Sanji-san!" she smiled back, and i was relived when she didn't thank him with a hug.

She looked over at me and winked as Sanji headed back to my side...she was keeping her promise. Ace walked passed me and over to Lily's side.

"Why Lily-san, you look very pretty!" Ace complemented her, and she smiled, giving him a little hug.

"Thank you Ace-kun!" she exclaimed and walked away with him. Sanji and I followed with the rest of the crew(-Chopper+Ace) and we were off to the party.

**-Lily's POV-**

After i told the girls that i'd be right back, i locked myself in my room, and sat down on my bed. Reaching under my bed, i pulled out the 'special' fruit the fortune teller had given me.

_"I have a fruit here, a cursed fruit called the Mali Mali fruit you must eat it, and it will give you special powers."_

_Should i eat it?_ i asked myself.

Curious, i unfolded the little slip of paper she had given me, and started to read...

_**Devil Fruit: The Mali Mali Fruit**_

_**The power of the mind**_

_**Mali Mali no Nightmare, thi**_...suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I answered, quickly stuffing everything back under my bed.

"Musician-san, we are leaving now, are you coming?" Robin's voice asked.

"Yah, I'll uh be right there."

_No, _I decided to myself, _i wont eat it tonight, tonight i will have fun. I'll worry about this tommarow._

I quickly finished putting on my make-up and headed for the dock, everyone was already there. I heard Ace asking Zoey where I was.

"Here I am!," I cried, stumbling up the steps. The second i came into veiw, Sanji rushed over and started drowning me in his "love".

"AHH! LILY-SWAN YOU LOOK AMAZING!!"

"Thank-you Sanji-san!" i smiled back at him, and he walzted back to Zoey's side. I would have thanked him with a hug, but i wanted to keep the promise i made to Zoey.

"Why Lily-san, you look very pretty!" Ace complmented me.

"Thank you Ace-kun!" I happily replied with a hug.

"Ok everyone is here, so lets GO!," Nami cried, and the crew(-Chopper+Ace) followed here and Luffy into the street towards the party.

--------------------------------------------

"Hey Nami!" I called across the dance floor, "this is and awsome party!, how'd ya find it?"

"Huh!" she huffed, and turned to sit back down at the table where Luffy was stuffing his face with food.

Lizzi and Zoro where also at the table, but Zoro had fallen asleep. I was surprised when Zoro actually danced with Lizzi for two whole songs!

But, back to Nami... i was annoyed, for no apparent reason, she had hated me ever since Luffy invited us to join the crew. Was she jealous? How was I suppose to know, as far as i knew, i didn't do anything to her!...except maybe throw a pillow at her, but hey, Nami was lucky I couldn't reach the desk chair...

"Hey Lily!" I was snapped out of my thoughts at Zoey's call.

"huh?"

"I wouldn't go getting on her bad side if i were you!"

"Hey, i didn't ask for her to hate me!"

She shrugged, and countinued to dance with Sanji. My date had gone off towards the food table a little while ago, and i had been dancing solo since. Robin and Ussopp had danced a few songs together, but then Robin left for our table, and Ussopp had been dancing solo.

Then as a song finished, i remembered somthing. I walked to the bottom of the stage and motioned for the lead singer.

"Hey missy, got a request?" he panted.

"No, but you look tired..."

"Huh?, well ya, i've been playing here since lunch, and havn't had a break..."

"Would you like one?"

"Ya, but how..."

"My friends and I could sing for a little while," I suggested to him and winked, he looked confused and worried.

"Don't worry, we're really good, we have our own band actually, called 'Quoteunquote'."

"Oh!, ya know, that would be great!"

"Cool, we just need to barrow your instuments, a keyboard, an electric guitar, and a drumset...with the main mic at the keyboard, and two others at the guitar and drums."

"Sure, and thanks so much, what are your names?"

"I Lily, keyboardist, Zoey is the guitarist, and Lizzi the drummer."

"Ok, give us a sec, and well set you up, take your two friends through that door over there," he pointed to an opening on the opposite side of the stage, "and wait for us to call you out."

I nodded and walked off to find Zoey.

"Zoey!"

"Lily?"

"Grab Lizzi and meet me at that door by the stage."

She sighed, but the smiled and nodded, then left to get Lizzi. I, leaving Sanji, headed throught the door way. At the top of the stairs stood one of the stage crew.

"You one a da replacements?" he asked.

"Yup!"

"K, stand over der and when he call ya name, run out ta ya spots."

I nodded, as Lizzi and Zoey came up the steps. The man repeated the instructions and they came over with me.

-**Ace's POV-**

I sat down at the table with my plate of food, and looked onto the dance floor, I couldnt see Lily anymore. Luffy was sitting to one side of me, and Nami slumpled in her chair pouting next to him. Zoro was sitting to my otherside, and Robin and Ussopp sat across from me. I was about to start a conversation, when a voice came from the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!!! May i have your attention please?" the lead singer of the band called.

Once everyone's gaze was focused on him, he continued, "I'd like to introduce the band that will be playing for the rest of tonight."

Luffy suddenly stopped eating and looked towards the stage in intrest.

"Please welcome the 'Quoteunquote' band...Lizzi!"

To my surprise, Lizzi, the Lizzi Luffy had recently added to his crew, came running out to stage waving.

"Its about time," Luffy mumbled.

"About time...?, Luffy you knew about this?!?" Nami suddenly burst out at Luffy's comment.

"Zoey!"

Zoey came running to the stage as Lizzi had, also waving. She picked up the electric guitar, and smiled to the crowd. Then Sanji came running over to our table, and sat down.

"What are Lizzi and Zoey doing up there?!?" he asked in surprise.

"Well, before we left i was complaining to Lily that they still hadn't played for us yet, so she promised to play at the party tonight," Ludffy said, answering both Sanji and Nami's questions.

Nami slide back down into her chair, and Sanji stood up cheering for the pretty girls. Ussopp and Robin looked interested to see the proformance, and Zoro even cracked an eye open to watch the show.

"And of course, LILY!!"

Lily walked casually into veiw on the stage, her golden blonde hair flowing behind her. She took the mic from the man, and placed it on the stand behind the keyboard. She nodded to Lizzi and Zoey and turned to the crowd as the song began...

**Lizzi and Zoey(backround):**

_o/o/ Dance all night_

_Dance all night_

_Dance all night o/o/_

**Lily:**

_I believe you were expecting me..._

**Lizzi and Zoey:**

_o/o/ Dance all night_

_Dance all night_

_Dance all night o/o/_

**Lily:**

_It is called the Moulin Rouge_

_Let's dance!  
_  
Even though she was Ussopp's date, Sanji swept Robin away to the dance floor, and Luffy, Ussopp and I followed, leaving Nami at the table to sulk. I was having a great time, I got to spend time with Lily-san(who i was still thinking of a nick name for), and I finally got to hear them play.

**Lily:**

_When it feels like  
the world is on your shoulders  
and all of the madness  
has got you goin crazy_

Lily was a really good singer, and she played piano good to, i made a mental note to ask her to play alone once for me.

_It's time to get out  
step out onto the street  
Where all of the action  
is right there at your feet  
well...  
I know a place where we can  
dance the whole night away  
and it's called the Moulin Rouge  
oh...  
Just come with me and we can  
shake your blues right away  
You'll be doin fine once the music starts...Oh!_

**Lizzi and Zoey:**

_To the beat of the rhythm of the night  
dance until the morning light_

**Lizzi and Zoey:**

_Forget about the worries on your mind_

**Lily:**

_we can leave them all behind_

**Lizzi and Zoey:**

_To the beat of the rhythm of the night.._

******Lily:**

_oohh the rhythm of the night.._

**Lizzi and Zoey:**

_Forget about the worries on your mind_

**Lily:**

_we can leave them all behind...  
oh lalalalalalalala  
oh lalalaaa_

There was a smal break here, and Zoey played a small solo on her guiar, she was really good too. I say Sanji wink at her.

_Look at on the street now  
the party's just beginning  
The music's playing  
a celebration's starting _

Under street lights  
the scene is being set  
A night for romance  
A night you won't forget, so...

_Come join the fun  
this ain't no time to be staying home  
The Moulin Rouge is going on...oh!  
tonight is gonna be night like you've never known  
We're gonna have fun the whole night long...  
oooooohhhhhh! Ya!_

**Lizzi and Zoey:**

_To the beat of the rhythm of the night_

**Lily:**

_dance until the morning light_

**Lizzi and Zoey:**

_Forget about the worries in you mind_

**Lily:**

_we can leave them all behind_

**Lizzi and Zoey:**

_To the beat of the rhythm of the night_

**Lily:**

_oh the rhythm of the night_

**Lizzi and Zoey:**

_Forget about the worries on your mind_

**Lily:**

_we can leave the all behind..._

**Lizzi and Zoey:**

_oh lalalalalalalalala_

_oh lalalaaa_

**Lily:**

_Cuando sientes que el mundo esta encima da ti_

"What is she saying Robin?" Ussopp asked, and i listen closly to what she said.

"Lets see, 'When the busy world is above you...'"

_y la vida te tienes como loca_

"'...and life has you like crazy...'"

_conozco un lugar, donde podemos bailar..._

"'you know how to play, where we can dance...'"

_AND ITS CALLED THE MOULIN ROUGE!!!!_

**Lizzi and Zoey:**

_To the beat of the rhythm of the night_

**Lily:**

_dance until the morning light_

**Lizzi and Zoey:**

_forget about the worries on your mind_

**Lily:**

_we can leave them all behind_

**Lizzi and Zoey:**

_to the beat of the rhythm of the night_

**Lily:**

_oh the rhythm of the night_

**Lizzi and Zoey:**

_Forget about the worries on your mind_

**Lily:**

_we can leave them all behind..._

**Lizzi and Zoey:**

_oh lalalalalalalala_

_oh lalala_

_chorus x3_

**Lily:**

_Oh rhythm, want to feel the rhythm..._

The whole crew except for Nami(& Chopper cuz he wasn't there) jumped up clapping enthusiatily, Lily took a bow, and spread out her arms for Lizzi and Zoey, who took a bow as well. Sanji was whisling and screaming, Robin sprouted more arms to clap louder, even Zoro was smiling and clapping.

Lily held up her hand, and everything got quiet, "thank you, thank you, that was Rhythm of the Night from the movie 'Moulin Rouge', our next song will be...Crazy by 'Simple Plan'."

o/o/o/o/o/o/

First, Lily started the song off with a small solo...

**Lily:**

_Tell me what's wrong with society, _

_when everywhere i look i see_

_young girls trying to get on TV, _

_and won't stop till they've reached their dream_

_with diet pills and surgery, _

_these photoshop pictures in magizines_

_are telling them how they should be,_

_it doesn't make sense to me..._

_Is everybody going crazy?_

This song was much slower, and her singing was so beautiful. Mental note number two, tell her how beautiful her voice is. She was almost putting me to sleep...almost putting me to ..s.l..e..e...p...

'THUD!'

* * *

There's that chap...that was a LONG chap..., dont for get to reveiw, and ell me what ya thought of it, the more reviews i get, the sooner i update, so press the button!! 


	9. Jaminoline Island, part 4

YIPPEE!!! Next chappie!!! sry it took so long, but i was trying to wait for **firefistACE888'888 **to review cuz they always do at least once if not twice, so sry...anyway, to the ppl who DID review:

**Reviews:**

**Madlibs44: **your right it is MY choice!, and who said i didn't like Nami? She dosesn't like ME duh! geez...(lol), and im going to have ALOT more songs in my story, and i can garuntee(sp?) u know ALL of them, so...SHUT UP!!(tee hee, lol, jk, plzplzplz dont shut up...oh gosh, now look wat im doing! just stop, no keep reviewing, but uh..stop uh...nevermind!)

**Sanji-kunZoro-san: **thxthxtxhxthxthxtxhtxhtxhtxhtxhtxhtxh SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(im such a retarded idiot!!(not really)) i never would have known, anyway i changed it and- 0.o, thats right, i still have to tell everyone, k, i ll tell them wen im do w/ the reviews, thx again! & did you go to youtube? did ya like it? if ya couldn't find it, tell me, and i can help you. thx for reveiw!

**Rose Beloved- **Thx, so sweet!, glad u like it!!!

**ANNOUNCEMENT TO ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-**

#1- geez! i got 3 reveiws!! 3!?!?!??! wats up w/ that?!?!?

#2- I changed the fruit Lily got to the Mali Mali fruit, cuz i was a retarded idiot and didn't know that the Mera Mera was Ace's fruit!

K? K!, all good, now on w/ the story!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Jaminoline Island, part 4**

**-Lily's POV-**

Everyone was gathered around Ace(who i had recently learned was narcoleptic). When he fell asleep at the party, he had hit his head on a huge metal speaker on the way down. Scraping up his head enough to need 8 stitches. So everyone had brought him back to the Going Merry, and Chopper had fixed him up. We were now waiting fo him to wake up.

Ace was on the bed in the gallery, Chopper leaning over him, checking his heartbeat and breathing. Sanji was cooking a very late dinner, Zoro was asleep in the corner, Robin and Nami were at the table reading books, Zoe and Liz were trying to play bloody knuckles but were fighting over the rules, Ussopp was in the opposite corner of Zoro mixing somthing-or-other to a thing-a-magige, Luffy was 'helping' Chopper with Ace, and I. was. bored.! What Ussopp was doing looked interesting thought, so i inched over next to him.

"Watcha doin?" I asked.

"Makin _isbafuhf_ fr a _jbadibls _to ga in a _abhdhblvfa_ to mak a _hbadibiabgfiua_ fr a _hbvauidyvcfd_," he replied, his words to mumbled to understand.

"Uh...right...ok...never mind."

I walked away still confused, everything was quiet except for the soft clicking of Chopper hooves against the hard woor floor. That, and except for the snickering, and bickering of Liz and Zoe.

"Hey!"

I could hear the quater sliding across the table only to be caught by Zoe's hand instead of it slaming into her knuckle.

"Nonono!, you suppose to keep your hand down!" Liz yelled at her.

"I know, but i dont want it to hurt me!" Zoe protested.

"That the whole point of the game you retard!"

The voices were getting louder.

"So, this game is for depressed, people that feel like inflicting pain on them selves!"

"Then why did you agree to play?!"

"Cuz i was bored!"

"You were bored, so you feel like spliting open your knuckles?!?!"

"I...Well... NO!"

"SHUT UP!!" I screamed, causing everyone to look at me as i knocked them both in the head, and took the quarter.

Lizzi looked up slowly at me, with the worst death glare i had ever seen, i heard Ussopp coment, 'freaky,' behind me.

"Did you..." Lizzi started, standing up now, i tried not to look strait in her eyes, a glare like that could kill you, "just...hit...me?"

"Uh.." I smiled, "tee hee?"

"NO NOT TEE HEE YOU LITTLE-"

Lizzi stopped suddnly at the little tug on her shirt and looked down at Chopper, forgeting to wipe the glare off her face.

_Poor Chopper, _I thought as he quickly pointed to Ace(telling her to be quiet), and ran back to Ace's bed, 'hiding' behind it. I laughed out loud at his strangeway of hiding. Liz let out a little 'huff', and sat in the middle of the wall between Zoro and Ussopp. She pulled out her cell, and started to redo the opening page(just for somting to do). Zoro cracked an eye open, but then went back to sleep.

"Zoe?" I asked.

"Ya?"

"Do you want me to show you how to play bloody knuckles?"

Zoro's eye opened again.

"How would you know how to play bloody knuckles?" Zoe asked me.

"Kayla used to play it with Chris at our lunch table."

"Oh."

It seemed, Zoro couldn't hold in his curiosity anymore, because he got up and walked over to the table where we were.

"What the hell is bloody knuckles?!" he asked us. I just smiled, got up and shoved him in my chair. He glared at me, but i paid him no attention.

"Do you feel like inflicting pain on someone you hate?" I asked him, leaning over the table on my elbow, and looking him in the eyes, still smiling.

He raised an eyebrow, "i guess so."

"Who do you hate?"

"You." he said simply, but the look in my eye told me he was joking.

"Who do you hate that would agree to play?"

He looked over at Sanji. Sanji glared back.

"Forget it Marmio, im in the middle of cooking dinner!" Sanij said, turning back to his cooking.

My turn to take action. I walked over, and tugged on Sanji's sleeve.

"Sanji-kun?" I asked in my sweetist voice, looking cuter than ever.

He looked down at me and his eyes turned to hearts, "Yes my dear Lily-swan?!?!?"

"Won't you pweese play?" I whinned again in a sweet voice, "i want to teach you!"

"Or," i said in a less sweet voice, without my cutest anime eyes, "Are you afraid you will lose to Zoro?"

Zoro smiled big, and glared at Sanji who immidiatly rushed over and sat in the seat across from Zoro that Zoey had given up.

"Lose to-" Sanji said in suprise, as he started to sit replied, "of course not my dear Lily-swan!!!"

"Ok," I began the instructions, placing the quarter on the table, "its a last one standing wins game. Who wants to go first?"

"I will," they said at the exact same time, Luffy and Ussopp came over to watch the game, and Robin and Nami looked up from their books.

"Im thinking of a number one through 5," i sighed.

"3!" they said again together, and glared at each other.

"Fine, ill take 2!," Sanji gave in.

"It was 4, Zoro goes first."

I handed the quarter to Zoro.

"What is this, and whats it for?" he asked.

"You will see, now both of you put your fist against the table like this. Now Zoro slide the quarter across the table has hard at you can at Sanji's fist."

"What?!?" Sanji protested.

I shrugged, "Its the game, and your NOT, i repeat, NOT allowed to move you hand. Got it Sanji?"

"Ya..."

But Zoro just smiled, he pulled back, and shoved the quarted across the table, so fast, it created a little bit of smoke and sparks as it zoomed towards Sanji's closed fist. I bouced off the fist, and onto the floor. Sanji's knuckle had split enough to see the bone, and he was obviosly in pain, blood was splattered on the table.

Everyone was dead quiet, i reached for the quarter.

"I LOVE this game," Zoro smiled and let out a small laugh at the look on Sanji's face. Sanji just sat there in surprise.

"Here you go Sanji," I said handing him the somewhat bloody quarter, "your turn."

He grabbed the quarter from my hand, and chucked it across the table at Zoro's fist as hard as he could.

Zoro winced as the quarter slamed into his fist, and split open his knuckle, showing bone. I was surprised when Sanji stood up and went back to cooking. Zoro sighed, and went back to his little corner to sleep.

"Whats wrong Sanji?" Zoey and I asked together teasingly.

"What do you think is wrong?!?! He cant damage his hands!" Nami sprang up from her chair, directing her yelling at me rather then Zoey, "He's a cook!"

"Oh, sry i didn't know," I answered, i felt bad, i had no idea.

"You didn't- WHY DO YOU THINK HE FIGHTS WITH HIS FEET?!?!"

"He fights with feet? Wait, I didn't know he fought with his feet!! I've only been here a total of...what?...1 day!!"

"Thats exacly why i'm confused!!! We've known you for a day now, and we still barly know anything about you!"

"I-"

"Not to mention that you were here for about 10 minutes before you were part of our crew!!"

"But I-"

"Is that all you ever say?!?! I this and I that?!? ME ME ME ME ME!!!!! Newsflash!!! Its not all about you!! This ship, this crew, is all about nakama!!!! Do you even know what nakama is?!? Do you know what that means?!?!"

"What are you talking you about?!?! First off why are you jumping down my throut about somthing i couldn't possibly know! Second-"

"NONONO!!! Before YOU say anything else!!, Luffy might, but hes an idiot, i never wanted to accept you to this crew!"

I was starting to tear up, but i couldn't cry, so i sucked it back up.

"How am i suppose to know where you really came from! How can you prove your not lieing! and screw the stupid pinky promise crap!"

"I cant."

"Exacly!"

"But Luffy believes me," I tried to point out. I was starting to give up. Zoro kept pretending to sleep, though you could tell he was listening. Zoey and Liz were standing behind me. Ussopp watching from his little corner, Chopper trying to get earplugs into Ace's ears, Robin standing by Sanji near the stove, and Luffy got up and stood between us.

"I already told you Luffy belives anything!"

"Luffy?" I asked, turning from Nami.

"Ya?" he replied, at the moment he was very serious, as was the rest of the crew.

"Why did you believe me? How do YOU tell if someone is telling the truth?"

"You can just tell," he replied simply, "people's eyes, their face, their smile, their laugh. You just know."

I looked back to Nami, she was steaming.

"I never asked to come here, it just happened," I sighed, "I want the same thing you do."

"Oh really," she said in a sarcastic unbelieving voice.

"Yes. I want me to leave. I want to go home. I just want to go home. I dont know how i got here, and I dont know why im here either."

This put her in thought. And I didn't want to fight anymore, so i took my chance and headed for the door, but i stopped as i opened it. Then, to make sure she understood, i sighed, and said one last thing softly.

"Your right Nami, about almost everything. You dont have any reason to trust me, you have a right to be confused, and i really do understand. You have a right to be angry, and i never asked to be in this crew, i dont know anything about you either. But im very willing to stay with you and get to know you. I'm grateful that you guys are going to help me, Zoe and Liz find our way home. But no one, i mean no one!!! has the right to tell me that i dont know what nakama is!!"

Satisfied, i left and slamed the door behind me. I could picture everyones stunned and confused faces behind me. I didn't want to yell or start grudges, or hate anyone in Luffy's crew. I liked these people. A single tear slide down my cheek for some reason, but i quickly whipped it off and shook it away.

I climbed up into the crows nest. Robin had sat watch up here the previos night, and she had left a blanket, so i wrapped it around my legs and looked up at the stars. I looked at my watch- 10:30pm. I was hungry, i hadn't eaten anything at the party, so i hadn't eaten since lunch and that was ten hours ago.

I heard the door of the gallery creak open, and the light tapping of shoes against the deck.

"Lily-swan?" I heard Sanji call, "dinner is ready if you want some!"

He waited for a little bit, and when i didn't answer, he went back inside. I heard him say somthing about me sitting up in the crowsnest.

**-Zoey's POV-**

Lily slammed the door as she walked out, and everyone flinched.

"What does she mean by that?" Everyone turned towards Ace, we didn't know he had been awake to hear that.

"How long have you been awake?" Lizzi asked before anyone could say anything.

"Oh, started listening at Nami yelling about knowing what nakama is," he replied, everyone looked from him over to Lizzi and i.

Lizzi looked at me, but i didn't say anything.

"I think what Ace means is," Sanji explained, "Why did she say no one had the right to say she didn't know what nakama is?"

Everyone looked from Sanji back over to me and Lizzi. Including Zoro, who had gotten up to stand next to Luffy. I didn't know wheater or not Lily wanted everyone here to know so much about her sad past, but i guessed i had no choice. Besides, i knew she would forgive me if she got mad.

"You see, along time ago, before Lizzi, Lily and I were are little trio," I started, but then to answer unsaid questions said, "we all knew each other, but we wernt the best friends we are now."

Lizzi and i sat down, and everyone else followed except for Sanji who continued to cook.

"Lily's best friend as a kid was a girl named Lissia(L-e-see-a), but she died in a house fire about three years after they met, when Lily was seven. They were the best of friends, and when she was suddenly gone, Lily had cried for days, rufusing to leave her room, even when her parents got home. And thats a pretty big deal."

"Why a big deal? I'd be sad if my friends died," Luffy stated.

"Because, she barley ever sees her parents, they are always away on trips. She, her sister, and her two little brothers are alone most of the time, getting to see their parents once a month if they are lucky. Lily was usually always the first ones to meet them as the came in the door of the house, but when Lissia died, she refused to see them or anyone else."

"Then how did she get over it?" Chopper asked.

"After about three weeks, she agreed to come out, but only for school. Lizzi and I, and a couple other friends helped her to get over it and move on with life. Then there was this guy named Joey, they had known each other since they were born, and really good childhood friends. He helped her through the loss, but then kinda ditched her as a friend when she started dating Andy six months ago. Because Andy and Joey are like worst enemies. She was sad then too. So then her best friends were me and Lizzi, and then another girl that we don't know. Lily told us about her all the time though. Her name was Evea(e-v-a).

"Did she die too?" Chopper asked, i sighed.

"No, but she was hurt. Lily got a snowmoblie as a sweet sixteen present about three months ago, and they went riding together on it. Lily was the one driving, and Eva was sitting behind her. After awhile, Eva got bored and wanted to drive it around herself. At first Lily said no, because she had to get special permission from her folks for HER to ride it. Lily had practiced, but Eva had never rode it before. Though Lily, trying to be fair let her. At first things were going fine, but then at a sharp turn...Eva lost control and the two girls went tumbling down a cliff-like hill. Lily jumped off, tring to bring Eva with her by grabbing her hand. But Eva's glove came off, and she and the snowmobile went all the way down the hill and into an area of sharp rocks."

Ussopp flinched as if he was feeling the same pain Eva did, and Sanji set dinner on the table, I took a bite and continued.

"Lily though, was still near the top of the slope. She had broken her leg on the jump, and rolled into a sharp rock, creating a gash down her arm. She was badly injured, and though it was painful to move i guess she was determined to help Eva. She crawled down to the bottom and found the mobile smashed against the side of a large rock, but not Eva. She kept looking, and found that she had been flung off the mobile on the impact almost 15ft behind it. Lily thought she was dead, but checked her breathing to find she was alive."

My voice was starting to get sore. And everyone just kept staring at me, waiting for me to continue, even Luffy was more interested in the story than his food. So i sighed again and continued.

"Eva's body was unmoving and covered in blood, her bare hand lay in the snow scratched up, the snow around her was died red, an her arm was twisted in a funny way. She was unconcious. Lily dragged herself, her broken leg, and Eva, all the way back to town to get help. Lily had lost alot of blood, but kept moving untill she knew her friend was safe and being cared for. Only then did she let herself pass out... She woke up the next day in the hospital, her sister, two brothers, Lizzi, and I by her side. She left the hospital a day later with the cast on her leg. She was really worried about Eva, but doctors wouldn't let anyone see her because of her condition. About a month later, the doctors confirmed she was in a coma, and let in visitors. Lily was there by her hospital bed talking to her every weekend, and after school."

I took another bite. Lizzi's fork klincked on her plate as she finished her dinner, and sat quietly for the rest of the story even though i knew she had heard it before.

"About two and a half months after the crash or about two weeks ago, Eva's condition took a nose dive, and doctors wouldn't let Lily visit anymore. They're not sure if she's going to make it..."

"Lily-swan must be so sad..." Sanji said.

"Yes, if you see her when she knows nobody is looking, she looks very very sad. But she wont show it in front of anyone, and she says she wont cry if Eva dies, she hasn't cried since Lissia died. She wont show any emotion but happiness and somtimes anger..."

"I'll be right back," Sanji said getting up and heading for the door, he stepped out side and yelled, "Lily-swan? Dinner is ready if you want some!!!"

I could tell she didn't answer when he walked back in slowly and shut the door, "I think she's in the crows nest."

"Anyway," I said, telling them the end of Lily's story, "She got her leg cast of two days ago and to celebrate, Lizzi and I took her to the movies, and thats how we ended up here..."

Luffy nodded, "then thats all the more reason to help you guys!"

"Thanks Luffy," I smiled as i saw that Lizzi had fallen asleep next to me. I started to wake her up, but then Zoro stood up, picked her up(wedding-style) and carried her off to her room.

* * *

There ya go all-yalls!!! ch.9!! If you have any questions about the story, review and ask me!, or if you dont, review any way!! And, if you go to my portfolio, i have a little profile for Lily. And Zoey and Lizzi will have one soon too! plz review! im HOPING to get more than 3 reviews this time!, ...come on...if the story is really that bad, then TELL ME!!!! I DO accept anonoumus reviews! 


	10. Jaminolie Island, part 5, half 1

Next chappie!! And i still only got **3 **reviews this chap!! im gonna start demanding again if u dont review!!

**reveiws:**

**firefistACE888'888: **thats ok, thx 4 reviewing! here ya go!

**Puppydog22: **thx

**Sanji-kunZoro-san: **Baka! your complements dont make me happy!!(smiling with 'hidden' enthusiasm)

**madlibs44: **Really? well...sry bout that. (p.s.- I. D.O.N.T. C.A.R.E.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, Im with you by Avril Lavigne.** AND PLEASE READ THE WORDS IN THE SONG!!!** This song is PERFECT for this story, and if you read the words u'll get wat i mean...

Disclaimer #2: i do not own the movies 'Happy Feet' or 'The Lakehouse', and i do not own Hollister, and i do not own Mc'D(Mcdonald's) or Arby's or Subway...

* * *

**Chapter 10: Jaminolie Island, part 5(1/2)**

**-Lily's POV-**

I could tell Lizzi and Zoey had told everyone about Evea by the way their voice sounded when they said good night. I told everyone i would stay watch until morning. Nami had apologized, and we made up. After i was sure everyone was asleep i creeped into the kitchen to eat, I was famished.

I rumaged through the fridge and found the left overs from last night. I stopped suddenly as i heard the soft slap of sandals against the floor.

"Lily?" I heard Luffy ask. The light turned on and i was blinded for a second, but eventualy i could see Luffy standing at the door with his hand on the switch.

"What are you doing in here?" he continued.

"Me? I having dinner, i didn't eat before. What are YOU doing here?"

"I...was hungry," he answered inocenly.

"You can have some of this," I offered, holding up the large plate of leftovers.

"Sure!"

Luffy sat down at the table and waited. I put the food in the oven on warm, and a song popped into my head so i began to hum it as i waited for the food to be finished.

"What are you humming?" Luffy asked suddenly, I jumped a little in surprise and accidently knocked the salt shaker of the table.

"Oops... Huh? what?" I replied.

"That song your humming."

"Oh. Its just a song that popped into my head, so i hummed it, I'll stop if you want," I bent over and picked up the glass salt shaker, it was in three pieces, "thats not good..."

"Why dont you just sing it? You ARE my musician."

"Well...I thought it would be pretty strange, just singing out of no where. Besides I dont have any music."

"You can sing without music cant you?"

"Ya I guess but..."

"Comon', I thought you have a great singing voice. So does Ace, he old me he really liked the party and getting to go with you."

_Getting to...?_

"PLEASE!!!"

"shhh...you'll wake everyone..."

"Sing!"

"..."

"Captain's orders," he smiled, i sighed in defeat.

_"I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting on the dark  
I thought that you'd be here  
by now..."_

___"There's nothing but the rain  
no foot steps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's  
no sound."_

_"Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?..."_

_"It's a damn cold night!  
Trying to figure out this life,  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new,  
I don't know who you are but I," _Is stopped quickly as the door opened, Ace stood in the door way.

"Luffy? What are you doing up? Lily-san, why arn't you in the crow's nest?" he asked, then added, "by the way...your singing was beautiful..."

"She wasn't done yet!!" Luffy objected standing up from his chair.

"Well I..." I mumbled rubbing the back of my head.

"Finish!" Luffy demanded, sitting back down. A burnt smell whipped across my face.

"Oh no!" I turned around and took the food out of the oven, it wasn't too bad, but it was over cooked.

I showed the plate to Luffy, "Do you still want it?"

"Sure!" he grabbed the plate out of my hand and poured the contents into his mouth.

Ace and I sweat-dropped. And my stomach growled.

"I...was still...gonna...have some..." I sighed, Luffy apologized.

"Maybe you should just go back to sleep," Ace and I suggested at the same time.

Luffy looked at us weird, but then remebered, "but you didn't finish the song," he whinned.

So i started where i left off...

_"I'm looking for a place...  
I'm searching for a face...  
Is anybody here,  
I know." _

"Cause nothing's going right,  
And everything's a mess,  
And no one likes to be  
alone..."

_"Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?"_

_"It's a damn cold night!  
Trying to figure out this life!  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
Take me somewhere new...  
I don't know who you are,  
But I...  
I'm with you...  
I'm with you... ya ya ya...__  
OH!"_

_"Why is every thing so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind" _

"Yeah yeah yeah..._  
__Yeah yeah..._  
_Yeah yeah..._  
_Yeah yeah..."_

_"It's a damn cold night...  
Trying to figure out this life...  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new?  
I don't Know Who You are,  
But I...  
I'm with yoooou!!  
I'm with yoooou!!  
Take me by the hand,  
Take me somewhere new!  
I don't Know Who You are,  
But I,  
I'm with yooou!!  
I'm with yooou!!"_

_"Take me by the hand...  
Take me somewhere new...  
I don't Know Who You are,  
But I...  
I'm with you...  
I'm with youuuu..."_

Luffy started to clap, but Ace quieted him by pointing at the door and telling him not to wake everyone up. Luffy thanked and complemented me again, but with a 'good nigh' was out the door and back to bed. I started to go through the fridge again.

"What are you doing?" Ace asked.

"I'm still hungry because i never had dinner, so i'm looking for somthing to eat. Only problem is, nothing is cooked! But anyway...Why did you come down here? What woke you up?"

"I never fell asleep, I didnt have dinner either."

"Oh. You can have some of mine if i find somthing."

"Thanks, I promise i wont eat all of it."

I smiled and pulled a small package of steak, "Perfect!"

"I'll cook it if you want," Ace offered, and I gladly accepted.

I handed him the meat and went to a cupboard to find two plates, and some utensils(sp?). Out of the corner of my eye i could see Ace getting out a pan for the meat, and lighting the stove. For a second, I could have sworn his finger turned to fire and used it to light a burner.But I rubbed my eyes and came back to my senses.

_He was just using a lighter, _i tried to reasure myself, i think he spotted me watching him with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked, I shook my head quickly and looked away.

"Nothing, my eyes playing tricks thats all."

"What do you mean?"

"Out of the corner of my eye, it looked like your finger was fire..."

He looked at me all confused, I felt really embarrased, i probably was turning bright red. Then suddenly, he burst out laughing.

"HaHaHaHaHaHaHahahaha..ha...ha...ha..." he stopped, looked at me and smiled.

He brought his had up in front of me, and...for real this time...it caught fire!

"Oh...My...God..." I said in disbelief.

"I have..."

"...really...hot...super powers," I finished for him, he just laughed.

"Ya, you could put it that way...you see, i ate whats called a Devil fruit," he started, but somthing clicked in my brain.

_DEVIL FRUIT?? _I remebered the fruit the lady gave me, the weird shaped, purple fruit with a vine like stem.

"Have you heard of it before?" He asked me.

"Can you...keep a secret?"

"Uh...sure."

"Remember when we were at that fortune teller's place..."

Leaving out the part with the mirrors, I poured out everything that had happened. He sat there listening the whole time, nodding ocasionally so i knew he was paying attention. I like people like that, people you could pour your heart out to, and they would listen, it felt good when people listened. I could tell Lizzi and Zoey things, but somtimes they just let the words bounce off them and they dont really listen.

"...so...ya. Remeber you promised you wouldn't tell anyone" I finially finished. I put our plates in the sink and sat back down.

"Well, are you gonna eat it?"

"Ya, if it means getting home. Besides, seeing your powers or whatever, i think having my own would be neat."

"Well they wouldn't be the same as mine."

"I know."

"Ya know, when you eat it, you cant swim anymore."

"Huh?"

"Like if i go in water, i cant swim. The fruit takes away your swimming abilities and gives you a power or special ability, whatever you want to call it."

"Oh," I sat quietly in thought for a moment until Ace spoke again.

"If you do eat it...your gonna have to tell everyone eventually..."

"Ya i guess so," I looked down, a my hands, they were fiddling with a little splinter on the table. I had know idea why i was so fidgity, i wasn't usually like this around people.

Ace yawned and i looked up, "you look tired," I told him, "maybe you should get some sleep so your head can heal up."

"Speaking of that, i'm really sorry for ruining your night..."

I snorted, "What are you talking about? First of, you cant stop your sleeping fits, and second, who said you ruined it. I had a good time."

"Me too, im glad i got to go with you..." i smiled, he was blushing, but i could tell i was too.

"I know, Luffy told me," I said.

He raised an eyebrow, "he did? Somtimes you just hate little brothers..."

"I know what you mean," I laughed, thinking of mine.

"You have a little brother?"

"Two."

"Oh, that must be worse than one."

"Yah, and then add a big sister. I know how Luffy feels too."

"I dont have a big bro or sis, just Luffy."

"Your lucky then."

"Lucky? to have LUFFY?"

"Ok...i guess not..."

We laughed together for a bit and when we stopped i stood up and walked towards the door.

"I guess i'd better get back to the crows nest. Its already 2 in the morning, Im suppose to be on watch."

"I could take your place," he offered kindly, but i denined.

"No, you need to get some rest and heal up that head of yours," I said.

I opened the door, "and Ace-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Thanks for listening," I smiled and headed out the door.

He came out behind me, "No problem."

"Good nigh'"

I climbed back up into the crows nest, and sat down. I heard Ace shut the door of the men's cabin. I looked up at the stars again and spotted the big dipper.

_They have the same constalations,_ I thought to myself as i spotted O'rian.

_I wonder how eating that fruit casn help us get home..._ Deep in thought i accidently let myself drift into sleep...

**-DREAM/MEMORY-**

"The End!" I exclaim, Lizzi and Zoey sat to my right, and Andy and his friends to my left, "that was a good movie."

"Yah," I want to see that other one coming out, the one called 'Happy Feet'," Zoey exclaimed, slowly getting up and streching.

"Yah, it seems really funny," Lizzi said, "We need to come and see it some time, maybe you can break your leg again...then we can-"

"No, i think i'll pass, you can break your leg this time," I replied, having a broken leg was not exacly fun.

"Hey Andy? we goin?" a kid named Shawn called at the end of the row.

"Yah, you guys go ahead and wait for me at Hollister," he called back, then turned to me, "do you want to come?"

I could tell Lizzi and Zoey were kinda insulted, they weren't the type to shop at Hollister.

"I cant, my sis will be picking me up soon, and-"

"Always your sis huh?" he said kinda harshly, but quickly changed his tone, "then why dont we plan a date for next Friday, we can see another movie. Your pick."

"Ummm...the Lakehouse!" I demanded.

"Sure, I'll meet you here at five and I'll give you a lift home by nine or ten."

"Ok," I replied happily, giving him a goodbye kiss, "see you then."

I waved as he ran off to meet his friends.

"Ok, how bout we go to the bathroom quick, then hit Mc'D," Zoey suggested.

"I want Arby's," Lizzi corrected.

"And I want Subway," Lily whinned.

"Whatever," Zoey sighed and headed for the bathroom.

Lizzi opened the door, "WHOA!!!"

"WHAT?!" Zoey and I said together, peeking in the door.

"There's NO ONE in here!" she exclaimed happily.

"Thats weird," I said, "right after a movie? there should be tons of people!"

"I guess we're just lucky!" Zoey said pushing us in, none of us noticed the 'keep out' sign on the door.

We did our buisness and washed our hands, Lizzi started to fix her make up, and i took off my sweatshirt.

"Why is it so hot in here?" I asked no one. I set my sweatshirt in a dry spot on the counter, and started to fix my hair. Until I heard Zoey say somthing.

"Uh...Lizzi? Lily?" she whinned with worry in her voice.

"What?" we answered at the same time. We came over to where she held the door open. It was nothing but darkness and a small light.

"Whoa..." Lizzi commented.

"Are we dead?" I asked

"I...dont think so..." Zoey answered.

"No," Lizzi answered pushing us out the door, i totally forgot about my sweatshirt, " Comon' all they did was turn all the lights off, that blue light is the door out.

My memory of the day we disappeared was getting fuzzy and i could hear someone calling my name.

-**End of Dream/Memory-**

"Lily?...Wake up!"

**-Nami's POV-**

I slowly opened my eyes, it was still dark outside and the ship was completely quiet. What had woken me up? I rubbed my eyes and looked around everyone was still asleep. I lay back down and shut my eyes, but i couldn't get back to sleep. So i rolled out of bed and streched. Last night was confusing, but i felt alot better after sleeping on it. I walked out of the room and onto the deck, Lily was still in the crows nest.

"Lily?" I called to her...no answer, she must have fallen asleep.

As i climbed up the net to the crows nest, i could hear Lily's soft snoring, i leaned over the edge and looked at her. She was wrapped up in Robin's blanket sleeping soundly. I checked to make sure nothing was reach that she could throw.

"Lily?...Wake up!"

She shuffled a bit and started to open her eyes.

"Nami?" she asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"You're not suppose to fall asleep," I joked.

"Ya i know, sorry."

"Thats ok...hey, im really sorry about last night, i-"

"It's ok, i understand, forget about it."

"Thanks, so...friends?"

"Friends." she smiled.

After a short silence she spoke again, "hey, do you want to go swimming?"

"Swimming?" I was confused.

"Ya, we could wake Lizi and Zoe up and the four of us could go swimming. Robin will have to sunbathe."

"Ya, maybe Usopp, Sanji and Zoro will swim too- wait! how did you know Robin cant swim?" I was getting suspicious about Lily again, if Lily was from a different world how did she know what a devil fruit was?

"Huh? oh. Ace told me all about devil fruits last night."

"What was he doing up?"

"Getting somthing to eat, so was i cuz neither of us ate dinner last night."

"I see, sure. After breakfast we'll slip into our bathing suits and take a dip."

"Ok, I'll tell Liz and Zoe, the guys can join us if they want to."

* * *

ok, sry i had to stop there, there was only suppose to be 5 parts to Jaminoline island, but this chap turned out 2b tooooo loooong so im spliting it. If i get 7 reviews then i will update with an x-long chap. K? K! see ya then!!...to ta lo!!!...tee hee...bye! 


	11. Jaminolie Island, part 5, half 2

Hello again everyone! Im EXTREMELY sorry for the long wait. I was hoping for mor reviews, but not even half the ppl that usually read my stroy read ch.10 according to my stats. So make sure you read chapter 10 berfore this chap.

btw, Since Robin cant call all three girls musician-san, she calls each one bye their instrument(ex. Zoey is Guitar-san)

**Reviews:**

**firefistACE888'888: **lol, you'll find out what he's really like soon enough!But cant give away anymore(covers mouth)

**Sanji-kunZoro-san: **ya, lol, thx 4 the review

**madlibbs44: **Ya, swimming would sound good except for the fact that its WINTER!! but thx 4 reviewing!

**Yumi: **aww...thank you!! i luv it when ppl like u review, it keeps me going on the story! And sry 2 keep u waiting on this chapter! You like Zoey, wow, my characters have fans!! lol!! She isn't really the star in this chapter, but next chapter...(cant give away!)

**

* * *

****Chapter 11: Jaminoline Island, part 5(2/2): **

**-Lizzi's POV-**

"Swimming?" I asked Lily and Nami, they had just woken Robin, Zoey and I up and asked us about swimming/sunbathing, an i was confused.

"Ya...don't ask, but do ya?" she asked again cheerfully.

"Sure!" Zoey answered quickly.

"I will," Robin said with a smile, everyone looked at me, "Drum-san?"

"Ya...i guess," I groaned. I love swimming, but i just hate the fact we had to swim in the ocean, it scares me sometimes...

"Okie Dorkie!, then hurry up and get your suits on," Lily told us happily, "We already have ours on!"

She reached under her tight white T and pulled her bathing suit strap up then let it slap back down on her shoulder to prove it.

"You mean now?!" I asked before Zoey could.

"Yup!"

"What about breakfast?!?" Zoey protested, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Kinda," Nami admitted. Lily nodded.

"Okay, its settled...food first!" Lily declared with a little jump and a fist in the air. Leave it to Lily and her fast metabolism to put food first.

Nami, Zoey and Lily walked/ran out the door. I turned to Robin and sighed with a hand to my forehead, she just smiled, and we followed them out the door. We got to the gallery, and Lily reached for the door.

"LUFFY?!?!?!?" we heard Sanji scream. He kicked open the door, hitting Lily and Zoey in the process.

"Owww..." they groaned, birds circling their heads, and X's in their eyes. Sanji, blinded by his anger passed them without even noticing the five stunned girls crowding the door.

"What's the matter Cook-san?" Robin asked. I laughed as his sudden anger turned into happiness.

"ROBIN-CHWAN!!!!! How nice of you to care about me!!!!" he swooned, waltzing over to her, "nothing's the matter, a little trouble with Luffy is all..."

"Luffy?" I turned around, Zoro was standing with Ace watching Sanji make a fool of himself again.

"Lily-swan? Are you ok?" Ace asked, rushing over to where Zoey and Lily lay behind the door. Sanji, realizing what he had done, rushed to help Zoey up.

"I'll get Chopper," Nami volunteered.

"Zoey-san? Lily-san?...are you...ok,...I'm sooo sorry, i...didn't even realize..." he kept tripping over himself as he apologized.

"Do they look ok, ya idiot love cook, you kicked 'em," Zoro mumbled, I could tell Sanji was trying his hardest to ignore the rude comment.

"Shut-up Marmio head, i didn't mean to," he said poorly in defense.

"I'm...ok...Sanji-kun..." Zoey mumbled still looking very dizzy, Sanji had helped her to her feet with a hand on her waist, and the other in her hand.

"Same here," Lily answered, sounding much more convincing than Zoey.

Ace helped her up and held her in his large muscular arms to keep her from falling on her unsteady feet. And for a split second, i saw Lily blush. And that's new, Lily doesn't usually get embarrassed around guys. Did she have a crush on Ace? Everyone could tell he liked her. But she has a boyfriend...my thoughts were broke by Chopper's squeaky scream.

"AHHHH!!!! DOCTOR!!! WE NEED A DOCTOR!!!!...oh, that's me..." he rushed over to check if they had a concussion.

I couldn't help but to laugh, my stupid squeaky giggle. Until I saw Zoro raise an eyebrow in amusement, I quickly shut my mouth and scolded myself mentally. Wait! What was i doing? I didn't have to be embarrassed. What was this weird feeling in my throat. I could tell my face was burning red.

Nami leaned over and whispered, "psst...your blushing like mad."

Great, that only made me blush more, I could picture myself, as red as a hot pepper.

"I'll be right back" i announced, and I walked quickly back to the women's quarters. I would come back as soon as I was a normal color, and why i was at it, I would slip my bathing suit under my clothes.

**-Lily's POV-**

Ace's warm arms around me made me feel safe and...loved, cared about. How come Andy's arms never made me feel like this...all they- No! he's a good guy, he's always sorry, always...

"Lily?"

"Huh?" I looked up at Ace, then noticed everyone had walked into the gallery, "Oh, sorry."

I released myself from his warm hold, and he reached for the door, someone appeared behind us.

"Hey, what was all that noise about," Luffy yawned, stretching as he did.

"Nothing, don't ask," I replied with a smile.

"Oh, okay then, what's for breakfast?" he asked, coming completely awake at the thought of food. I laughed, and Ace opened the door.

Everyone was seated, and Sanji looked up as Luffy walked in. His eyebrow twitched, and I noticed what probably had him worked up about earlier. The salt that had been spilled and the plates we had eaten off were still out. But why is that such a big deal?

"Luffy...?" he asked 'evilly', his brow still twitching.

"What?" Luffy said innocently.

"What were you doing in the kitchen last night!?!?"

"Huh? Kitchen? I don't remeb-...oh ya, I-"

"What do i have to do to keep you from the food at night?!"

"Sanji?" I asked feebly, he was blaming the wrong person, "It wasn't his fault."

He looked at me, and I made my sweet innocent face, turning him to jello, "So sorry my dear Lily-swan, do you know who it was...I need to kick him in the face," he finished jokingly as if he thought it was Marmio.

"Me," I smiled

Everyone was quiet, then suddenly Marmio burst out in laughter, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Sanji sent him a glare, and turned back to me, "Sorry my sweet Lily-swan, if you were hungry you could have woken me up, I-"

"No, no, you see, I was just having some of the left-overs, when Luffy came in, and made me jump, and i knocked the salt, and then...ya," I stopped; i knew everyone could figure it out from there.

"I see," he replied, and went back to cooking.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**-Lizzi's POV-**

Breakfast had gone smoothly, and Lizzi, Robin, and I had changed into our suits, so it was time for some swimming. Robin arranged a chair to relax in and sat down with a book. Nami, Lizzi, Lily, and I slipped out of the T's and shorts we had over our suits.

Luffy, Ace and Sanji were in the kitchen doing dishes, and I didn't know where any of the other guys were.

Zoey was wearing her dark blue, two-piece, haltered bathing suit that had a skort for the bottoms. Nami had on a baby blue bikini, and Robin a violet one piece, with no back and ties holding the front together. I was a simple black two-piece, and Lily's was of course...pink. Though, the strange thing was her skin, in some places, it wasn't the perfect color between tan and not tan like her skin usually is. It looked as though she was hiding something with make-up. But what? She looked at me, and not wanting her to know i had been staring at her, i looked away quickly.

"What are you doing?" I heard Zoro asked. Looking up, I saw him starring at all of us...obviously confused.

"What does it look like," Lily snorted jokingly, "We're going swimming!"

He kept staring at the girls, and I started to blush again.

"Here?" he asked.

"No on top of a mountain," Zoey answered him sarcastically.

"What mountain?" Usopp asked, coming up from the men's room.

"There is no mountain, Marmio here is just to dumb to see the obvious," Lily explained.

"Wait a second. Why are you all in bathing suits?" Usopp asked.

Everyone(-Robin) fell over at the question.

"We're swimming!" I answered.

**-Nobody's POV-**

"Oh...Can i come?!"

"Sure," Lily answered happily, "the more the merrier! That goes for Marmio too!"

A smirk that could have been described as evil appeared on Zoro's face, and he and Usopp went to the men's room to get their suits on.

Lily was a first to jump in. But with a 'cowabunga' and a loud splash, Nami, Zoey and Lizzi joined her. Robin had to move her book so it didn't get wet, but then went back to reading. Thought it wasn't for long, because she got up and moved her chair when Zoro and Usopp jumped in with a running start.

Apparently the guys' loud splash made Sanji, Ace, and Luffy think someone had fallen overboard. And they rushed out of the kitchen to find, four girls, two guys, and a huge splashing fight.

Instantly, Sanji raced back to the men's room and came back two seconds later with his suit. He was about to jump in, when he remembered something.

He waltzed over to Robin, "Can i get you anything Robin-Chwan?"

"No, I'm fine," Robin answered happily, "Don't worry about me Cook-san, go enjoy yourself."

He smiled, and with one push of his strong legs, was off the ship and landing in the water with a splash, joining the water fight.

Luffy and Ace looked at each other and laughed. Ace knew who had started this, and why she did, but he didn't say anything. Suddenly, a huge splash of water came up and hit Ace and Luffy. Shaking of the water and looking over the edge of the ship to see who was guilty, but another huge splash came from below.

"Gottcha!" Sanji and Zoey shouted together. Everyone laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**-Lily's POV-**

After swimming, i changed and snuck into the bathroom alone with that strange fruit. Nervously, i examined it and sniffed it a couple time too. Taking a deep breath, i took a small bite, chewed and swallowed. It actually wasn't that bad, and i didn't feel that different. I ate the rest of the fruit slowly; it didn't really taste like anything. I only hoped it would save us like that woman said it would.

--------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch, Luffy announced that he wanted to go explore the island, but someone would have to stay behind to guard the ship. Ace and I had both volunteered, and Luffy said it would be best to have us both stay. I helped Sanji pack some snacks because they weren't sure how long they would be gone, and then they waved goodbye with Luffy in the lead and Zoey and Lizzi whispering about something behind him.

That was an hour ago, and for that past hour Ace and I have been learning how to use my new powers. The piece of paper the teller gave me actually only showed me two simple things to do, the others came naturally. I even figured out how to read other peoples thoughts and talk in their heads! It was very easy memorizing how to use the powers too. Ace told me it was the same for him when he got his cursed fruit, but it took him years to master them.

That brings us to now, still on the ship waiting for the others to return with stories of what ever they found.

"So, if I do this," I said as I wave my hand again, "you see the ship on fire?"

"Yup!" Ace replied smiling, he waved his hands through one of my imaginary flames and they disappeared.

"Hey!"

"You still just have to learn to focus and not let anything distract you."

"Ok, let me try again," I began to focus and imagined a tarantula as big as me walking across the deck towards Ace. I was controlling its every move and I couldn't believe it! Once again, Ace reached out to touch it, but this time I kept focusing; ignoring the waver in my mind. I had the spider, which was actually quite real just as everything else I imagined, push back his hand and hiss. I made it hiss again, showing its huge fangs.

"That's better!" Ace exclaimed as the spider disappeared.

_Thank you! _I answered in his head.

"Hey! Don't do that, I just told you that I really hate it when you do that," Ace yelled, slightly angered, and holding his hands on his ears.

"Sorry…" I snickered, "…I can't help it…"

"That's alright," he replied looking into the streets of the town, "Hey look. Here comes Luffy and the gang."

I looked down the street and sure enough Luffy and the rest of the crew were heading towards the ship. Even though they were far away, I could tell they were moving towards us fast, very fast, they were actually running. But from what, were they that excited to come home?

"Oh no," Ace moaned from beside me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The marines are behind them."

As I looked closer, I could see that there was someone chasing them. A bunch of men dressed in what I would describe as sailor outfits, and one very tall one dressed in a large white jacket and white hair.

"I though marines were on the good side."

"Not here…well actually you could say that, but since we're pirates to them we are the bad guys, the illegal ones. They want to hang us," he replied simply, like it was no big deal. I held one hand to my neck, one thing was certain…I did not want to be hanged.

----------------------------------------------------------

**-Lizzi's POV-**

"Don't burn down the ship!" Zoro called to Ace and Lily as we left.

"I wonder why they both volunteered," I wondered in a whisper to Zoey.

But Zoro answered it instead, leaning over next to me so Zoë could hear him as well, "Well they've both made it pretty clear the like each other."

"Which is why I'm wondering what they are doing," I said with an evil smile.

"Common Liz, Lil wouldn't do that, you have a sick mind," Zoey complained.

"Whatever," Zoro and I said at the same time. We stared at each other wide eyed, then looked away quickly. Zoey snorted and I glared at her.

Besides Luffy's loud humming, the walk through the silent woods on the island was very quiet. No one really talked about much except that Zoey was pointing out every animal we passed. Bunny. Frog. Bird. Cardinal. Bunny. Butterfly. It was getting quite annoying.

Sanji and Zoey were far behind when we came to the bushes that lead to the beach, I was stunned. Four HUGE ships with symbols on their sails that said 'Marine' were anchored there. And about 800 men in uniform were marching across the beach.

"Oh no," Nami moaned, "We have to get out of here quickly and quietly.

"Why?" I asked, "Aren't marines good people?"

"I don't know where you're from, but they aren't here," she said shaking her head, "we are _pirates _and we are _illegal_ if they see us we will be _arrested_."

"I see."

"Common everyone, lets get out of here before the hear us."

We closed the bushes and turned around when we ran into Sanji and Zoey. I had a bad feeling all of a sudden.

"Hey did you see that toucan over there, it was HUGE," Zoey exclaimed rather loudly. Everyone, except Sanji, franticly tried to shush her, I could see a squad of marines coming are way through the bushes.

"…And then it flew away, it was SOOO pretty," She continued even louder.

"Quiet!" I yelled, grabbing her and covering her mouth, but it was too late, a marine had heard us. And a small squad came through the bushes.

"Who are you?!?" they ordered. But Luffy quickly took care of them, all but one were knocked out in the grass. The other had escaped back out onto the beach.

"RUN!!" Nami screamed, it was too late to get the marine that escaped.

We could hear him yelling to his leader, "Smoker!! Monkey D. Luffy and Roranora Zoro are here!!!!"

"Smoker?" Sanji asked no one, "Why does it have to be him?"

Everyone moaned, but Zoey and I just looked at each other and shrugged.

The marines were catching up to us by the time we reached town, the Smoker guy was in the lead. As we neared the center square of town the ship came into view. He obviously knew that's where we were headed, because Smoker ordered his men to fire on us. And though we dodged most of the bullets, one hit Zoey's foot and she tripped.

"Hehehe," Smoker snickered as he and his men caught all the way up. He picked up Zoey by her arm. This must have caused her a lot of pain because she kicked him, hard, just missing his nuts and hitting his gut.

"Bitch!" he yelled, and then did something where I didn't believe my own eyes at first. His arm turned to smoke, but it still held Zoey off the ground so that she couldn't get free.

----------------------------------------------------------

**-Lily's POV-**

I looked down the street again; no one was moving anymore, but they were too far away to tell what was happening. They were right in the middle on town, by the large fountain and very close to where I met the fortuneteller.

"Common," Ace said, grabbing my hand and heading off the ship into town.

As we neared the square, I could see what was really going on and I understood it immediately. The man in the white coat, whose name Ace told me was Smoker, had smoke in place of one arm. I quickly figured he was a devil fruit user. But that wasn't the problem, in his 'smoke arm' Zoey was trapped. For some reason, even though smoke was only air, it was solid and keeping her from escaping.

"Let her go!" Sanji yelled as Ace and I caught up with the crew, but Smoker ignored him.

"Fire Fist Ace, what a great surprise" Smoker laughed.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Lizzi.

"Well, we hiked all the way to the other side of the island, and found five marine ships. We almost got away unspotted, but one guy spotted us and alerted everyone else," she explained, "We decided to try to run all the way back to the ship and have a chance to get away, but just now Zoey tripped and that freaky dude grabbed her."

"Why doesn't anyone fight him?" I asked, and Nami leaned over to reply.

"We've had a lot of run-ins with this guy in the past. You have to remember, he's made of smoke and we use fists to fight, you can't hit smoke."

"So Straw Hat you've made a few new friends I see. They pirates too?" Smoker asked, "And I haven't seen Portgas and Straw Hat together since Arabasta. What a nice catch…"

"You didn't catch us," Nami hissed a him, Zoro had his swords out, Ace's fists were already fire, Luffy have his arm ready, Sanji had one foot tilted back, Usopp had his slingshot at his side, and Nami had a long blue pole in front of her. Obviously the crew was ready for a fight.

"No, but so far I've got your red-headed friend and I'm arresting her for mingling with pirates."

"You can't do that!" Zoey protested, still struggling and trying to get a hold on the smoke that was trapping her, "Because I AM a pirate!"

"Oh really?" Smoker smiled, "All the more reason to arrest you."

I leaned over to Ace and whispered in his ear, "What do we do? We can't leave Zoey."

"But we can't attack either, my fire would be able to hold him off, but I can't do anything or I might harm Zoey."

I sighed, and looked around trying to think of a plan, but I knew I had no experience with these people. Besides, by now we couldn't run if we wanted to because the marines had surrounded us and we were at the end of the barrels of their guns.

"Lily, I think only you can help us in this position," Ace whispered again.

"Huh?"

"Think of what we were just doing back on the ship," he replied not whispering as quietly anymore.

Lizzi looked over at us, I think she caught the wrong side of that statement. But I ignored it because I understood what Ace meant, if I didn't mess up, I might be able to free Zoë. Looking back to Ace, I nodded to him.

I focused on the enemy and blocked out all other conversations. 'Looking into' Smoker's mind, I could see all his thoughts, wants and fears. Smiling, I decided to take advantage of one childhood fear.

I waved my hand in the air and imagined for all to see, a giant sheep with bright red eyes and horns like a ram.

I got what I was hoping for.

In fear, Smoker dropped Zoey and took a couple of steps back. Sanji tried to ignore the giant ram, and rushed up to Zoey. He picked her up wedding-style and set her back down with us (the crew).

"Fire at the sheep!!" Smoker screamed in a rather childish voice to the marines.

I tried to re-focus on the sheep/ram, but it was too late, the bullets hit it, my mind wavered, and it disappeared.

"You almost had it," Ace encouraged me, stepping forward with his flaming fists, "but good job anyway."

Everyone looked at me, very confused.

"Looks like I have some explaining to do…" I sighed.

"Not now you don't," Ace argued as the marines started attacking us after an order from Smoker. Luffy, Zoro and Sanji went into action, but Ace still stood facing Smoker.

"Nami," Ace called.

"What?"

"Once your finished with most of the marines, get everyone back to the ship and ready to leave, I be there as soon as I can," Ace explained, and suddenly, his whole arms burst into flames and he constructed a wall of fire against Smoker's wall of smoke.

Nami nodded. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji had already taken out most of the marines. She signaled to everyone that it was time to leave, and we raced back through town to the ship.

Immediately after boarding, the sail was put down and everything ready to leave. We untied the ropes and pulled out of the harbor as soon as Ace jumped on board. The marines and Smoker were nowhere in sight.

"Nami!" I called up to her, "How will we get away? Won't they just grab their ships and follow us?"

"Remember, their ships are all the way on the other side of the island," she replied with a smile, "we have a good head start so I think we will get away this time, but I know we will run into him again soon. Probably at the next island."

I nodded my understanding and ran off to help Luffy with the sail.

* * *

I have to give credit to **Clarobell **because she allowed me to use her idea for Smoker's fear of sheep!

Well, there you go! I'll get the next chapter up by next week if the stupid computer repairman comes. And if you think im taking too long with a chapter and you want me to hurry up, you can message me from my profile, or you can come back and review..then i will definatly speed up the proccess.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!**(if i get alot of reviews, that repair man might end up coming sooner...)


	12. A WHBP Kiss

Hello again!! That repairman came very quickly because i got 9 reviews!!!! though 3 of them dont Really count because i told you not to review on the ANNONCEMENT which i have posted here in case you didn't see it before.

**Reviews:**

**Sanji-kunZoro-San:** Nah, i wouldn't stop the story unless i didn't get ANY reviews, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**evilsis:** Thanks, hope you like the chapter!

**nekosaru:** Thanks, heres the next chapter!(thx 4 reviewing on the annoncment 2, even thoughi told u not 2)

**Inugirl88:** Ya, lol it was actually Clarobell's idea, from here story Toddler Troubles, but i asked her and she gave me permission to use it! Thanks for reviewing!

**firefistACE888:** Ya, lol! I can't tell you whether you're right or wrong on the prediction, but thanks for reviewing! Here's your chapter!(thx 4 reviewing on the annoncment 2, even thoughi told u not 2)

**madlibs44:** It tells you in the story, that she gets a hang of it very easily and that Lily realizes its not as hard as she thinks. She doesn't have to focus on one person, but she can make it so everyone she can see, can see the sheep/ram-thing. Kinda like how in your story, Joy makes the whole crew float in the air eaisly, without thinking, but then has to focus to make onle Lass and Zoro float. Get it?

**HogwartShinobi: **Ya, i know. It NEVER used to be this hard to get your stroy read, but now ppl are writing stupid stories that NOBODY wants to read and keeps updating them!!(ps-LOVE your 'Ask Zoro' thing, its HILARIOUS, you do a great job at keeping him in character!)

**

* * *

**

_**OK PEOPLE!!! LISTEN UP!!!! THIS IS A VERY IMPORANT ANNONCEMENT!!!!!**_

We have a problem...people who usually read the story, have not been reading it, i have found that this is because they wait to see the story on the front page, BUT since the story comes off the front page so quickly...you are not seeing it!! And so that i dont have to keep posting the chapter again after it leaves the front page, i have come up with a simple solution...

**IF YOU ARE A MEMBER ON FANFICTION, AND HAVE AN ACCOUNT:**

_Put this story on your story alert list. If you do not know how, here are the instructions: _

_Login in. Look for the little button that says go, at the bottom of the page. Next to it is a longer box that says submit review. Click this box, and pick the one that says Add story to story alert. This will tell Fanfiction to send you an e-mail everytime the story is update(gets a new chapter)_

_Ok? Simple solution, please do this because it will make writing this story so much easier for me, and make reading the story so much easier for you. Thanks!_

**IF YOU ARE NOT A MEMBER, AND DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT:**

_You have 2 options:_

_1.) Get an account(all you need is a username, password, and e-mail). Then follow the instructions above._

_2.) OR, whenever you're on, go to my profile page: and scroll down to the bottom to see if i have updated._

**Thank you everyone, and again please do as i ask, or just check to see if i've updated more often. It makes everything soo much less confusing! And please do not review on this anouncement, i will just delete this message eventually. But if you have a problem with what im asking, or need help with somthing, go to the above site and leave me a message. I will get back to you! Thanks again.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: A WHBP Kiss**

**-Zoey's POV-**

We were finally out to sea away from those scary marines, and everyone was gathered around Lily on the main deck. Everyone was very eager to know what the heck happened today with Smoker and the marines. Not to mention where that sheep-horned-thing came from.

"So…" Lily started everyone just starred at her, "Uhh…" She looked over at Ace for help.

"Why don't we all go talk about this in the gallery as we wait for dinner," he suggested.

Everyone seemed to like the idea, so we marched into the gallery. Ace and Lily sat next to each other, Usopp, Luffy and Chopper sat together, Robin sat next to Nami, and Zoey left an open space for Sanji for when he wasn't cooking. And Zoro sat next to Lizzi, which was strange because they have barley talked since we got here, Lizzi had kinda sat herself down in a random chair, and Zoro just walked over and sat next to her. I smiled, but she ignored me, obviously embarrassed.

Everyone sat silent for a moment.

"Why don't you start with where that ram/sheep-thing came from," Usopp broke the silence.

"I created it," Lily said frankly.

"Created it?" Nami asked, one eyebrow up.

"Yup," she smirked, knowing we didn't believe her.

"Ok…"

"Even ask Ace-kun, he knows," she explained.

We all looked to Ace.

"You see, Lily has a Devil fruit," he winked at Lily, they were obviously enjoying playing with our minds and confusing us.

"NANI?!?" Luffy jumped up excitedly.

"How is that possible, we just went swimming this morning," Sanji asked from the stove.

"She must have eaten it after that Blondie," Zoro sneered.

Lily glared at Zoro, "What's wrong with being blonde Marmio?"

"Feh..."

"Yes, I ate it after we went swimming, the Mali Mali fruit, the power of minds," she smiled.

"How did you get one of the rare devil fruits when you've only been here for four days?!" Chopper asked.

"Good point," I added.

"Well, you see, when Ace-kun and I went shopping in town, we found this fortuneteller's tent. I wanted to get my fortune told, so I asked and they let me in. Inside the Teller told me that she knew a way that Zoey, Lizzi and I could get our way out of this world, which she called the pure world, and get back to our world, which she called the true world."

"So we are from separate worlds?" Lizzi asked.

"I guess, but anyway she told me that by eating the fruit she gave me, the Mali Mali fruit, the powers I gain will be able to get us out of here."

"I don't quite understand Piano-san, how will the fruit help?" Robin questioned, the look on her face told me she was deep in thought.

"She wouldn't tell me, all she said was to eat it and practice my powers, and tell no one about them…"

"But aren't you telling us?" Luffy asked with a mouth full of food, and a hand stretched over to the counter where Sanji was preparing food.

"Wha huh huh?" Sanji whipped his head back and forth trying to figure out where the meat he had just cut up went. I laughed out loud as he turned around and whacked Luffy on the back of his head, causing him to spit out the food on the person sitting in front of him…Zoro.

Now, instead of yelling at Luffy, who it is pointless to get in a fight with, Zoro decided to pick a fight with his favorite blonde. Cough.

"You stupid Lovecook," he yelled wiping the spit of his face, "Dumb Blonde!"

"He-" Lily started, but I cut her off and signaled to leave him alone this one time.

"At least I'm not gay!"

"Who says I'm gay?"

"Damn Marmio!!"

"Damn Cook!!"

They started to lift fists and feet…

"HEY!! NOT IN HERE!!!" Nami screeched.

"Sorry Nami-swan" Sanji apologized before both teenagers rushed outside where banging and the colliding of punches, kicks and slashes could be heard.

"Anyway," Lily started again, "You're right Luffy I am telling you anyway. Because I don't think I should have to keep it a secret from you guys!"

"Thanks Lily," Chopper sqeaked.

"Ya," Luffy cheered, "and we will all help you practice your knew powers!!"

"AYE!!" We all cheered.

---------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sanji, I was wondering…" I started to say, I was kinda embarrassed asking him this.

"Yes Zoey-san!" he answered happily as usual, as he dried off his hands after finishing the dishes.

"Well you know what happened today, with the marines and Smoker… Its just that…"

"Please Zoey-san, sit down," he pulled out a chair for me and I sat down, then he pulled up a chair and sat next to me, "now, what's the matter?"

"I'm just gonna say this strait out," I told him, "Can you teach me how to fight?"

There was a long silence, but then Sanji smiled, "Zoey-san, why do you need to learn to fight? You know I will always protect you!"

"Yes Sanji-kun, I know, but today with Smoker, nobody but Lily could do anything…and I don't want to feel so helpless again, I don't want to be a burden."

"Zoey-san, your not a bur-"

"Yes I am!" I yelled, I was getting frustrated, I was embarrassed enough just asking him and he seemed a little surprised that I yelled, "I'm sorry, never mind then…"

I got up and started to walk away, but thankfully Sanji rushed up next to me and grabbed my hand. He told me to come with him. He took me behind Nami's tangerine orchard and we sat on the railing.

"So?" he asked me, lighting one of his cigarettes, "What exactly do you want to learn?"

"I don't know, what did Chef Zeff teach you?"

"Well he…wait how do you know about Chef Zeff?" he realized.

I smiled, "You have know idea how many stories Luffy and Usopp have been telling us…"

He seemed to understand that, "Well, do you know anything about fighting?"

"I took karate for a couple years, and I do cheerleading," I answered, though I wasn't so sure how doing cartwheels and flips would help me fight marines.

"What's cheerleading?"

"It's where...like…uh you…it's hard to explain…" I sighed; I couldn't find the right words, because I cheered ON a team, not FOR a team.

"Can you show me?" he asked, taking another whiff of his cigarette.

"I can show you my routine," I told him, "I usually do it to music, but I don't need it."

Sanji nodded, and I looked around to make sure I had enough space. I stood where I would usually stand in our team formation and started my routine.

I left out the words in our cheer, and only did the movements; left arm up, right arm swings around. Ok.

I ran around to one corner, and instead of waiting for my turn like I usually do, I just went. Run run run, cartwheel, back flip, front flip, and landing. I was so glad I didn't mess up. Next was the pyramid, but instead I decided to do a handstand, roll, and then a split.

I finished up my routine with some more jumps, cartwheels, and flips, and took a bow.

Sanji started clapping; he had sat quietly throughout the whole routine as if he was holding everything in until the very end, "That was AMAZING!!!!"

"Then you liked it?" I still couldn't believe I didn't mess up even once.

"Defiantly, I think you might catch on to what I can teach you very quickly," he smiled; I like it when he smiles, it makes me feel real good.

"Ok then, teach me…"

----------------------------------------------------

"Good Night Sanji-kun," I whispered to Sanji before I walked off towards the women's quarters.

"Wait," he yelled to me after I had turned the corner.

Excitedly I ran back, and we ran into each other as we turned the corner. I put my hands out instinctively and he grabbed my shoulders to keep us from hitting. We stood there quietly for a moment and I looked up into his bright blue eyes. His head moved closer to mine, our foreheads touched and our lips came so close that we were breathing the same air. But then his lips quivered, I was hoping he would kiss me. But as if he couldn't bring himself to, his hands loosened and slide down to my hands. We stood there holding hands for another couple seconds.

"We should go to bed," I suggested, "It's late."

"Ya," he sighed and let go of my hands, "Ya, goodnight."

We walked away, towards our rooms. And I smiled and blew him a kiss when he wasn't looking. I knew that just now he had been about to kiss me; I just didn't know what had stopped him. Though I was happy anyway. Because I got a kiss. It was something Lily calls a WHBP kiss. A Would Have Been Perfect kiss…

* * *

There you go, hope you likey!! And did you see how fast i updated?!?! thats because i got alot of reviews, if those same 7 ppl review everytime, you'll get a chapter every week and a half!! BUT if **EVERYONE** reviews, then you'll get a chapter every couple of days!!!!! 

And, if you want to hear more about a certain character, please review and tell me, this chapter was about Zoey, and im sorry it was so short, but next chapter will be much longer, and Lizzi will be mentioned alot more. K?, so review, and YOU DONT HAVE TO HAVE AN ACCOUNT TO REVIEW, just type a name and your message(forget email, i dont need it) Bye!


	13. Training and Waiting

HELLO AGAIN!!!! Howdy doo? lol, NEXT CHAPTER!!!

**Reviews:**

**madlibs44: **yes, she does. How rude of you to judge her like that.

**Inugirl88: **i know what you mean, lol. thx for reviewing!

**evilsis: **yes, thats great!!! thx for reviewing

**Sanji-kunZoro-san: **lol, ya, happy birthday Sanji!!!!!!!!!!!! lol, i love your reviews, your so queer(haha, i used a weird word, lol)  
ps-queer, in my world, is a compliment!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Training and Waiting **

**-Sanji's POV- **

Blinking open my eyes, I recalled what had happened the previous night. After Zoey had said goodnight, I had run after her, I almost got to kiss her. Why didn't I? It was all so confusing. Zoey is so beautiful, she's like untouchable, and just being able to hold her in my arms was a miracle. She's much prettier than Nami in my eyes, and much nicer too. Robin's beauty is elegant. Nami's beauty is cute. Zoey's beauty is stunning and charming and loving. There was so much care in her soft gray-brown eyes.

Trying to clear my mind, I quickly got changed and headed for the kitchen to make breakfast.

**-Lizzi's POV- **

I had gotten up early this morning because I wanted to explore the kitchen. I don't know why, but new people's house I go to, I'm always curious about their kitchen. I like to cook, but I wouldn't recommend tasting what I make. I'm just curious. Like Lily's interested in people, like when she first met Ace, she HAD to know whom he was before time could move forward again. And Zoey likes music, anytime she hears about a new band; she hops on the Internet and googles them. It's just who we are.

So it's still dark out, and I can hear footsteps by the door. I had no idea that Sanji would be here so early. I didn't want him to question me about what I was doing in the kitchen, though I could probably come up with an excuse anyway.

I looked, around and spotted a storage closet. I could hide in there. I opened the door and-

"Oi!"

"Zoro? What are you doing in here?!?" I asked quickly and quietly, Sanji was getting closer.

"Me? What about you?"

Sanji was right outside the door.

"Oh no he's coming," I panicked.

"Get in!" Zoro said a little too loudly. I hoped in on top of all the boxes with Zoro, and we quickly shut the door.

"Is someone in here," I could hear Sanji ask as he started to open the door to he gallery. I held my breath, Zoro wasn't breathing either.

"Guess not…" he sighed and moved over to the stove where he began to pull out pots, pans and other things that made a loud noise when they hit each other.

"Darn it, forgot my tie," he thought out loud. I heard him open the door and walk away with it shutting behind him.

"Hurry up. Lets get out now," I told Zoro since he was closest to the doorknob. He grabbed the knob and started to turn it, but it stopped, the door was locked from the outside.

"Damn it!" Zoro cursed under his breath, "Now what do we do?"

"We could yell to Sanji to open the door when he gets back," I suggested, though I knew it would be very awkward.

"Ya…no," he replied, "and what kind of idea do you think he's gonna think when he finds us locked in a closet? He'll never let me forget it."

"Good point, ok then, can you break down this door?"

"I don't have much room in here, and he's gonna be back soon."

"Oh," plan A and plan B had already failed, and I was having trouble thinking of something else to do, "Gosh darn it! Then what are we gonna do? Sit in here all day? I'm not a big fan of small spaces…"

"Your not gonna puke or anything are you?" Zoro asked, obviously thinking I was claustrophobic.

"No, but it help if we moved a little bit so were a little more comfortable."

He nodded and we shifted a little bit so that he was leaning against one wall with one leg folded and one bent against him, and I was leaning against the door cross-legged.

"So what were you doing in here in the first place anyway?" I was curious. At first he didn't answer because we heard Sanji come back, but with his loud cooking he couldn't hear us if we whispered.

"Well, I was getting a late night snack, but then I heard someone outside. I thought it was that ero cook, and I didn't want him finding me in here, so I hid in the closet. It turns out that it wasn't Blondie, it was you…get the picture?"

"Ya."

"So what were you doing in the kitchen?"

"Uhh…I woke up early and I didn't want to bother Sanji so I came in for a snack. But I didn't know where he kept anything so I was looking around."

"So why did you hide in here?" he smirked.

"If you must know…I hate it when Sanji goes crazy over us, and I didn't want him to know I was in here."

"I see."

We sat really quite for a moment, and we heard a couple of people come through the door so we listened for who it was.

"Good morning Sanji-kun!" that was Lily's voice.

"Ah! Lily-swan, Robin-chan, Nami-san," Sanji swooned, then continued, "Lily you are up early today!"

"Ya, Luffy made me promise to get up, him, Usopp and Ace want to help me practice my devil fruit powers today."

"I see, where is Zoey-chwan and Lizzi-san?" he asked, I was surprised that Sanji didn't offer to help Lily as well. Or perhaps he has given up Lily because he sees that she's taken.

"Zoey's still sleeping, she came into the room very late last night, and I figured Lizzi would be out here, her bed is empty," Nami explained for him.

With a rumble of chairs, I could tell the three girls had sat down and were waiting for Sanji to serve breakfast. But then the door opened again and I listened to see who it was… Hmm… Hooves and sandals, that means Chopper and Luffy.

"Oi Sanji!" that was defiantly Luffy, "What's for dinner?"

"Eggs and French toast, sit down I have to serve the ladies first."

French toast? That is Lily's 2nd favorite meal next to seafood. I could imagine her smiling and licking her lips with impatience. Two more people walked in, I guessed it was Ace and Usopp because it sounded like heavy boots.

"Good Lily you're up," Usopp said, "I was afraid, we'd have to send someone for you."

"Nah!" I could imagine her sticking her tongue out, "A promise is a promise."

"Oi Usopp," Sanji called to him as he sat down, "Where's that gay swordsman, his breakfast is getting cold."

Zoro tensed at this comment, obviously he wish he could punch Sanji in the face right now. I had whack his knee to have him come back to his senses. Suddenly everything was quiet.

"Did you hear that?" Chopper asked, "It sounded like someone just hit someone."

I held my breath, it felt like everyone was staring at the closet. I heard footsteps coming towards the closet door. And I could imagine Sanji's hand reaching for the knob. I flinched.

"Owwww………" Zoey's moan could be heard loudly from the gallery door, "that hurt, I tripped on my way up the stairs."

Sanji walked away from the closet and I let go of my breath. Zoey's klutziness had saved us from humiliation.

"AHHH ZOEY-CHWAN!!!!!!"

**-Zoey's POV- **

"Good Morning Sanji-san!" I smiled back at him remembering last night when he taught me the basics of how he fought with his feet. We had agreed that we would keep my training a secret so we could surprise everyone. And we planned to train everyday from after breakfast to lunch and after dinner to sometime that night.

You could say that Sanji looked very embarrassed when I sat down next to him. I guessed he was remembering how he didn't have the guts to kiss me last night, but I smiled at the thought that in a way I did get one.

After breakfast, Robin disappeared into her room, and Nami into hers. Ace, Usopp, and Luffy were helping Lily by giving her targets to hit or things to make/imagine and Chopper was watching them. I stayed in the kitchen to help Sanji with the dishes.

"Hey, so are we training on the back deck again?" I asked him, trying to break the strange silence with a conversation.

"Yah, that way nobody can see us," he replied simply.

"I don't think anyone will be back there, but we still haven't seen Lizzi and$ Zoro. Do you know where they are?"

"Don't know, they've been missing all morning," he looked up at me, "Maybe Marmio locked her up in a closet," he smirked; I think he was being sarcastic.

"That's mean, why would he do that?"

"Maybe she pissed him off, so he wanted to get rid of her. Its not like he has any respect for ladies…" I knew that was sarcasm, EVERYONE could tell that Zoro acted differently around Lizzi and her around him.

"I'm hoping that's sarcasm."

"And if it isn't?" he stopped for a second to look down at me and smile.

"Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Lizzi and Zoro!"

"What about the gay Marmio-head?"

"He's obviously NOT gay," I stood on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "If you watch them, when every he is around Lizzi or vise versa, they act a lot…different."

**-Lizzi's POV- **

"Damn it," I whispered to no one in particular, Zoro looked at me funny, "they're whispering so I can't hear them anymore…"

He nodded, "I wish I could just break out of here right now and cut that love cook's head off."

"I wish you wouldn't," I told him.

"Why?"

"I hate blood."

He burst out laughing, it was a good thing Zoey and Sanji had already finished the dishes and left, heading for the back of the ship. Zoro finally calmed down, I didn't get what was so funny.

"That's it, I'm getting us out of here!"

"Wait a sec, I though you said you didn't have enough room!"

Too late, without caring how loud it was or if anyone was still in the gallery, Zoro started to kick the door as hard as he could. But it didn't work. He didn't have any room to get enough momentum. All he could do was pull his legs back about an inch and push the door. Suddenly I got another idea.

"Hang on, what in these boxes?" I asked, not bothering to whisper anymore with all the racket we were making.

"I don't know, food?"

I started to go through the box I was sitting on and found that it did have food. Mostly bread actually, and then I remembered what everyone had for breakfast…French toast, which is mostly bread. I realized we were EXTREMLY lucky that Sanji didn't have to get bread out of here to make breakfast.

"What does yours have in it?" I ask him, gesturing to the box he was sitting on.

Moving a little bit and lifting the lid he pulled out a shiny metal object. Perfect. One of Sanji's kitchen knives. By taking the knife and jamming it into the door, Zoro was able to get the door open though he accidentally bent the knife. I hopped out first and took a big breath of fresh air.

Zoro tried to put the door back, but gave up after the knob fell off. We walked up to the door and Lily was there to greet us.

"LIZZI!!! Finally, where have you been all morning?" I looked at my watch, 10:54am; we had been in the closet for almost four hours!

With out waiting for an answer, Lily continued, "Oh my Gosh!! Guess what I can do?!?!?!"

Relieved that nobody questioned us further on where we had been all morning, I nodded to Lily telling here to show me. Her face tightened as if she was focusing very hard, and she put her hands out in front of her; one above the other as if she was clapping.

Slowly and carefully, she pulled her hands apart and a purple-blue light began to form. I noticed it was a lot like the light we saw in the movie theater. As Lily pulled her hands farther apart, the sphere grew bigger, and she stopped when it was about as big as a volleyball.

"Usopp!" she yelled as if she was getting to the point of where she couldn't control it anymore.

"Aye!" he called back. He jumped into the air and chucked what looked like a shoe away from the ship.

"_Mali Ball!_" Lily gave the sphere of light a shove and it shot out to the 'shoe' hitting it. The light looked as if it shocked it and stopped it in midair. Then suddenly the ball of light disappeared, and the shoe fell into the ocean.

"Oi!" Zoro pleaded, "Were those MYY shoes?!?!?"

Sanji, who seemed to appear out of nowhere just smiled, "Just an extra pair we found in your room."

"Ass hole! Who said you could tou-"

"Ass hole! Where have you been all morning?!?"

Zoro and I froze and Sanji continued with a smirk.

"You didn't lock Lizzi-chan in a closet did you?" he asked smiling. He had mentioned that theory to Zoey this morning when they were doing the dishes.

Zoro didn't answer, just glared at Sanji and walked off to the men's quarters.

"Anyway…" Lily said, "Isn't that cool, I've com up with a bunch of other neat things as well."

"Neat," I said, trying to hide how surprised I was at how fast she was getting attached to this 'power' of hers.

"And you want to know the best part about the Mali Ball?" Lily smiled. She made another one, but smaller and nodded to Ace, who 'lit' a finger and out it up to the swirling sphere of purple-blue light.

"Its flammable," Lily smirked and lifted the purple light, which was now on fire, "Hey Usopp! Catch!"

She threw the flaming sphere at Usopp, and he dodged it just in time. The portion of the ship where the light hit burst into flames. And literally in the speed of light he grabbed a bucket of water and put it out.

**-Lily's POV- **

"Stop doing that!!" Usopp yelled at me, he must have been mad at because I damaged the ship again. I had done that _Flaming Mali Sphere_ to him about 4 times already.

I noticed something and started laughing…Usopp's pants were on fire! Lizzi burst out in laughter too, as did Luffy, Ace, Zoro, and Robin. (Whom I noticed appeared out of nowhere, after Sanji had disappeared again.) After running around screaming 'hot hot hot!' for the longest time, Usopp hopped off the ship and into the water.

"Sorry Usopp!" I called to him reaching a hand out for him, far below me, in the water. Since he obviously couldn't reach me, Usopp called to me to throw the rope ladder down, but there was no need. A hand sprouted out of mine and another out of it, so on and so forth, until it reached Usopp. He grabbed the hand, and we pulled him back up.

I turned around and smiled, "Thanks Robin!"

Robin just smiled back and used her _Fleur_ devil fruit powers to pull Usopp up the rest of the way, "You're welcome Piano-san!"

* * *

There you go! Next chapter will be up according to how many reviews i get! AND, if you have any ideas for the story, feel free to tell me! And dont worry, im not all out of ideas for the story already, but i have little blank spot in my 'schedule' and im trying to come up with somthing for them to do!

AND im taking a little vote/tally/test-thingy, I want to know your favorite character in the story so far!! I could be one of my characters, someone in the crew, or someone not in the crew(like an old enemy or friend). Now, whoever get the most votes i will fit into the story more. Like for examlpe, i havn't been writing too much about Luffy **YET **so if Luffy is your favorite charachter...vote for him and i will be sure to get him in more often!

Here's the catch... I need EVERYONE to vote, i cant just get 4 votes... get it? For ppl that dont know: all you have to do it press that go button down there, type in a name, and tell me who you're voting for! k? I will update as soon as i get like 10-15 votes, cuz there's plenty of you reading my story!


	14. Love Struck Storm

I GOT _**ONE**_ vote!!! so thank you Sanji-kunZoro-san...the only reason im updating is cuz i got so many reviews, and ppl have started to message me and tell me to hurry up and update...so here you go. Thank you Reviewers.

**Reviews:**

**DancingSkeletons:** Thanks! Glad you like it!

**Sora4801:** Thanks for reviewing!

**firefistACE888:** ya, lol. Thanks for the review!

**lelathesa:** lol, here you go. Thanks for reviewing!

**Inugirl88:** Ya, ZORO IS NOT GAY(to any who do think he is), thanks for reviewing!

**nekosaru:** Thank You! Im glad you like it!

**KFM:** Thanks! Even short, to the point reviews like these really keep me writing!

**Sanji-kunZoro-san:** lol, now that i think about it...ya. Thanks SOO much for voting...no one else did... So THANKS!!!

**FreedomRocker:** Thanks! Here you go!

* * *

_HELLO!!!!!!!!! I HAVE ONE MORE MESSAGE FOR YOU BEFORE YOU READ!!!_

I actually drew a picture! and i drew it just for YOU!!! XD ok, so basically the picture is of the Strawhat crew, but I turned them into cats!!!(and it looks good, its not a crappy drawing) Tee hee... but to get there, you have to go to my profile, and i put it right at the top for you in big bold letters! i hope you like it. infact, message me and tell me if you thought it was good! thanks again!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Love Struck Storm**

**-Lily's POV-**

A HUGE flash of lightning crashed down only yards away from the side of the ship. Followed by a extremely loud 'boom' of thunder.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID WE GET CAUGHT IN THIS THING!?!" I screamed up to Nami, but she was too busy yelling jobs to everyone to hear me.

"It's because Marimo was put in charge of making sure we stayed on course," Sanji smirked as he walked up behind me.

"Huh? Wai- OI!" Zoro realized this was an insult to him and quickly sent a fist headed strait for Sanji's face and before I knew it they were fighting again. I noted that this was something I would have to get used to in case we never found are way back home.

"ZORO!! SANJI!! HURRY AND PUT UP THE SAIL!!!!" Nami screeched down at them. Another bolt of lighting crashed into the water, this time a lot closer.

"AYE!!! NAMI-SWAN!!!" Sanji and Zoro stopped fighting and hurried to put up the sail.

"Nami?!" I started to ask, but Luffy's urgent voice was heard over mine.

"MAN OVERBOARD!!!" I could just barley hears his words through the howling wind and rain. I rushed to the rail and peered over the edge into the water. I could just barley make out Chopper as his little furry body slipped under the water.

_I have to help him_, I thought, tearing off my raincoat and diving of the edge. I hit the water hard; it was colder than I could imagine, but what really struck me was how weak I suddenly felt.

"Chopper!" I screamed and splashed, struggling to stay above the surface, but some invisible force was pulling me down. Then it hit me, _the devil fruit I ate! I can't swim! _Struggling in my sudden panic, I tried to stay above the surface. Lightning hit the water again way off in the distance, but I never got to hear the thunder because I too slipped under the stormy water.

Not forgetting about Chopper, I tried to swim again, but I couldn't hold my breath any longer and I could feel myself starting to black out. Suddenly and softly, I felt strong arms around me, pulling me back to the surface.

**-Zoey's POV-**

I watched Lily in horror as she raced to the railing and dived in after Chopper. She had obviously forgotten she couldn't swim. Though I couldn't blame her, I would probably forget a lot too. I knew I had to do something, but I was no athlete swimmer.

"Nami!!" I tried to scream over the wind, "Lily and Chopper fell overboard!!"

Before I could tell whether or not she even heard my call, a blur of blonde and green hair raced past me over the rail and into the water.

**-Zoro's POV-**

_That blonde baka! _I complained to the cold water I raced through, _why in the world did she have to forget she couldn't swim at a time like this._

As soon as I saw her I swam faster. Chopper was a fuzz ball so he didn't sink as fast as Lily. I left the other blonde baka to get Chopper; he probably wasn't strong enough to swim far enough to get Lily anyways.

As soon as I reached her, I put my arm around her waist and started swimming to the surface as fast as I could. Sanji had already started climbing up the ladder Luffy threw down for us. I dragged Lily and myself up the ladder and pulled her over the railing at the top.

As if there wasn't still a storm ragging around us, everyone had gathered round to see if Chopper and Lily were okay.

I set Lily down next to Chopper, who had already regained consciousness, and stood up. I ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times to shake the water out, but it didn't matter because it was still raining.

Chopper leaned over Lily and pressed his hooves against her chest a couple of times to get her breathing again. And before I knew it, she rolled herself over and coughed up a ton of water.

"Thank **-cough-** you **–cough-** Zoro **–cough-**," she sat up on her knees and started squeezing the water out of her hair…which, again, had no point because it was still raining.

--------------------------------------

Three hours later, the storm was over and it was almost dinnertime. After everyone had changed into dry clothes we gathered in the gallery and waited for the idiot cook to finish making dinner.

Lily, Zoey and Chopper were listening to, and I think actually believing one of Usopp's stories. Nami was talking to the love cook about…something, I don't know what. Luffy was whining about being hungry, Ace was asleep, and Robin was half reading, half being amused at Usopp's story. And Lizzi was…I don't know where she was, and who cares.

"And so…I swung down on a vine and grabbed the little girl…pulling her out of danger. 'Stay right here,' I told her. So then I ran through the mud and jumped over the lava pits to go find and kill the giant Lava Rat…"

Zoey faked a gasp, I think she could tell that the story wasn't true, but she was trying to pretend that she thought it was.

"After hours of searching, I finally found the Giant Lava Rat in a HUUUGE cave. That rat was longer than the…"

_olol We are the Piiraatess who don't do anything… we just stay at home, and lie arooound. And if you aask us, to do anything, well just teelll you……we don't do anything! olol_

We'd all heard that song before. Ace woke up with a snort and Robin looked up from her book. Usopp stopped his story, Chopper looked very confused, and love cook & Nami stopped their conversation to see what was going on. All in all, everyone except Lizzi because she wasn't there, was starring at Lily.

She flipped open the 'phone' and put it up to her ear, "Hello?"

You could hear someone talking through the phone, but you couldn't tell what they were saying.

"Andy?" "What are you talking about?" "No." "I told her I was spending all this week at Lizzi's house." "You did?" "Oh." "Sorry." "There right here with me." "I said sorry!" "I'm putting you on speaker."

She pressed something on the phone and put it down on the table.

"Everyone say hi!" Lily told us.

I only mumbled it, but everyone else said hello with enthusiasm.

"Lily? You're there with other guys?!?! Where the hell are you!?!?"

"Please don't swear, I said sorry. I'm on a ship with four girls, five guys and a reindeer if you count Zoey and Lizzi," Lily looked very worried and stressed out.

"What?!"

Usopp spoke up suddenly with a question we all wanted to know, "Lily? Who it that?"

"This is Andy, he's my boyfriend."

I looked over at Ace to see how he was responding to that; he looked slightly surprised, but didn't show any emotion.

"Okay, this is obviously some sort of joke that's not very funny. Anyway, I called to tell you we can't have our date on Friday."

Lily looked relived when she replied, "Oh, that's ok. I was gonna be out of town anyway, I meant to call you to tell you."

"Whatever," Andy obviously didn't care what she thought, "To make it up to you, I found out that they are playing Ghost Rider tomorrow at the mall, so we are going to go then instead. I've wanted to see that movie for a while."

"I thought you said I would get to choose."

"Well I don't know where the hell…heck you've been these past three days!"

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to come tomorrow," Lily tried to say firmly, but her voice was still shaking.

"WHY?!?!?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE HECK **I **AM!!!" Lily quickly covered her mouth with her hands as if she knew she wasn't suppose to say that.

"Ok, this stupid joke is getting WAY out of hand! Meet me at the theaters in the mall at 6:30 tomorrow!"

There was a loud click, Lily sighed and shut the phone.

"Now what are you gonna do?" Zoey asked.

"I'll deal with it when the time comes, but meanwhile I'm hungry!" Lily announced proudly.

"Good idea! Sanji? Is dinner ready?" Zoey smiled.

"AYE, ZOEY-SWAN!!!!!"

---------------------------------

**-Lily's POV-**

Lizzi walked in just as everyone started eating. She sat down between Zoey and I and quietly ate her salad. This is extremely strange for her; she always has something to say at dinner. I noticed she had eyeshadow on, which she usually doesn't wear, so I brought that up.

"What's with the eyeshadow?" I whispered

She looked embarrassed, surprised and relaxed all at once, "I don't know what you're talking about, I wear eyeshadow all the time."

Whatever it was, she wasn't going to tell me now, so I gave up and went back to eating. I noticed Zoey was listening to the continuation of Usopp's story so I listened as well.

"…and so, I went back to the little girl and I sailed her home to her island and back to safety."

"Wow," Zoey sounded amazed, "You really did all that?"

Usopp paused before he answered, "Well of course, the Great Captain Usopp will always be a Great Sea Warrior."

"A Great Sea Warrior? What's that about?"

"That's my dream," Usopp's face suddenly lit up with happiness, "And that's why I'm part of Luffy's crew, I want to become a Great Sea Warrior."

"Cool, do all of you have dreams like that?"

Everyone nodded, I tried to pull a smile, I knew where this was going to lead.

"I'm going to find All Blue!"

"I'm gonna make a map of the world!"

"I'll be the world's best swordsman!"

"I'm gonna find a cure for every sickness!"

"I will find the Rio Poneglyph!"

"I'm going to make Whitebeard King of the Pirates!"

"No, **I'M** gonna be King of the Pirates!!!"

So many dreams? All one crew. I'm happy for them.

"Zoey-swan?" Sanji asked, "Do you have a dream?"

She smiled, "Yup!"

Lizzi swallowed and they looked at each other then said, "We're gonna be the best and most famous band in the world!!!"

"I wouldn't expect any less from my musicians!"

This time I smiled along with everyone, laughed too. That is…until I realized everyone was staring at me, "What?" I asked.

"Lily?" Luffy pestered, "Do YOU have a dream."

I looked down and away as I replied, "I gave up on my dream along time ago Luffy."

There was a silent 'gasp' from everyone except Lizzi and Lily. The room was so tense you could have sliced through it with a knife.

"Why!?!?" Luffy suddenly burst out. He obviously couldn't understand this concept.

"Because it was nearly impossible! …Besides, now I've decided to help Lizzi and Zoey with their dream."

Luffy was at a loss for words.

"What was your dream Lily-san?" Ace asked curiously. Everyone was staring at me again.

I sighed, "I wanted to be the first girl to ever play professional baseball for the Yankees."

"So why is that so hard?" Chopper was confused, as was everyone else.

"Because I'm a girl! And I-"

"That shouldn't matter!!" Zoro stood up and slammed his fist on the table, he didn't look too happy. Usopp told me about Kuina and how she wasn't going to reach her goal because she was a girl. This must be a touchy subject for Zoro.

"You should go back Piano-san, go back and start over so you can reach your goal." Robin suggested, Zoro sat down and everyone nodded.

I could see this was a fight I wasn't going to win, but I made an excuse anyway, "It will take a couple of years before I can work my way back to it."

"Its doesn't matter how long it takes, I will help you Lily-swan!!!" Sanji begged me.

"Me too," Usopp stated.

"And me!" everyone was volunteering to help.

I couldn't believe my ears or eyes, so I just smiled, "Thanks you guys."

----------------------------------

After dinner, Sanji and Zoey snuck out to the back of the ship. I had been noticed them sneaking off a lot lately, but I didn't feel like investigating tonight. Tonight I was going to sleep; I had a feeling that I would need it. Tomorrow night would definitely be confusing.

* * *

**DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY DRAWING!!! **see you next chapter! 


	15. A Violet Spooches

Hello again!

**Reviews:**

**madlibs44(ch.13&14):** Thank you for FINALLY reading and reviewing...and thx for your vote, i had a feeling you would vote for Luffy...XD

**firefistACE888:** maybe, maybe not...we will see... Ya i no lol, GO YANKEES!!!

**Sanji-kunZoro-san: **Sorry, here. Thanks for checking out my pic!

**nekosaru:** lol, thanks for looking at my pic! Thanks!

**lelathesa:** Thanks, i'll tell you if i ever actually accomplish my dream...ya right lol.

**Dancing Skeletons(ch.1):** Thanks!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: A Violet Spooches**

**-Lizzi's POV-**

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!!"

"Nuh uh!!

"Uh-!"

Lily and Zoey had been fighting all morning and all through breakfast as well, and I don't even know what about. I was sitting at the table with a headache and they were helping Sanji by doing the dishes. He had strangely left them to it with out offering to help. I'm guessing it was because he was annoyed too. And I couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you two just stop?!?!?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "you're giving me a headache…"

"Sorry, but Zoey……she……umm…"

This was stupid, "Do you even remember what you're fighting over?"

They looked at each other, then turned back to me, "No."

"Then stop before my headache gets worse," I stated simply.

"Why don't you go see Chopper?" Zoe suggested.

"I think I will…" with that last statement I walked out and left the two lunatics to do the dishes.

"Hey Chopper?" I asked as I walked into his 'medicine' room.

"Yes Lizzi?" he replied with out looking up from what he was doing.

"Got anything for a headache?"

"A course," he walked over and reached for a bottle on a shelf. He poured some of the orange liquid into a glass and handed it to me, "drink this and you should feel better in about ten minutes."

I took the glass from the short fuzzy doctor and drank it all in one gulp. I thought it would taste bad, but it didn't have any taste at all.

Chopper was looking at me in surprise, "didn't you want to know what it was?"

I shook my head, "Trust me, if you told me I probably wouldn't have drunken it. Besides, I trust that you're a great doctor."

He blushed, and then smiled, and then he started doing some weird dance, "BAKA!! Your compliments don't make me happy, BAKA!"

I raised an eyebrow and got out of the room quickly to keep from laughing. I put a hand on my head, the headache was practically gone…Chopper's medicine works fast!

I skipped down the hall for some reason, but then stopped as soon as I realized what I was doing. If Lily or Zoey ever caught me doing that, they'd never let me forget it. I was about to start walking again, but I heard a weird sound. … There it was again. It almost sounded like a squeak. I walked through the door I thought it was coming from, but there was nothing there except a couple of boxes. It was only a storage closet.

In the corner of the room there was a door. It was shorter than normal doors by about two feet, but it was still a door. I heard the squeak like sound again. Nami had told me that they had a slight mice problem and I wasn't so sure I wanted to come across one. But something told me whatever was making the sound wasn't a mouse. So I took a deep breath and ducked through the door.

It was like a boiler room. I guess it was both a water pump and a water heater for the ship. It was a normal sized room, but it was kind of warm. I heard the sound again and shot my head towards it. In the shadow of the far corner was a small gray kitten.

I gasped in its cuteness.

I squatted down so I didn't scare it of an called it, "Here kitty kitty kitty. Don't worry, I promise I wont hurt you."

Then I notice why it wasn't coming as I called; its leg was caught behind one of the pipes close to the wall. As I crawled over towards it, it tried to back up more against the wall. When I grabbed its stuck foot it bit me, but I ignored it and carefully pulled the foot out.

"There ya go," I smiled and sat up.

The kitten reached out to sniff me, so I gave it my hand. Satisfied that I wasn't danger, the kitten licked my hand in thanks. That's when I noticed the purple tabby stripes it had and the random purple spot on its cheek. Weird. But cute.

I smiled and picked it up. I was relieved to find it was friendly and didn't mind being held.

"Come on," I told it as I stood up and started walking out, "I'm sure Lily will be delighted to meet you."

-----------------------------------------

"KITTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I had just walked up on deck and Lily had already spotted the kitten.

"Where you find it?!?! It's so cute!! Can I hold it?!?! Whoa, it has purple spots!!"

Ignoring most of Lily's statements I handed her the kitten and she took it with care and started stroking it gently until it purred.

"I just found it in the boiler room on my way back from Chopper. Do you wanna see if we can keep it?" I asked her excitedly.

"Well first it needs a name. Since you found him, you can name **him **because it's a he, but I say you name him Spooches because he it sooooo cute!"

"Spooches?" Usopp had been watching the whole thing, as was Nami and Ace. Zoro grunted from his spot against the mast.

"No, I want to call him Violet because he has purple stripes and purplish eyes. How many cats have purple eyes?"

"But Violet is a girl name," Usopp commented again, "You should call him Little Ranger."

"How bout Cat-san," Robin smiled.

"Or Fireball?"

"Or Raindrop?"

"Or The Great Might Catfish Seaking?"

"Or Hairball?"

"Nope, Violet!"

Lily pouted, but handed Violet back to me, "Here, I'm going to go see if Sanji will cook him something."

With that, she ran off to the back of the ship where Sanji and Zoey had snuck off to yet again.

* * *

Sorry it was so short...no excuse, its just short...lol! Please dont forget to review! 


	16. Yet Another New Arrival

Hello again!

**Reviews:**

**flarey phoenix:** Holy $--- you read and reviewed fast! wow...seriosly i posted the story and went to check my email and BAM i had an email that said i ALREADY GOT A REVIEW! Made my day...and about the kitty- i posted a picture i drew of him(Violet) on my profile with the other pic i told you readers about. K?

**lelathesa:** thanks! and what do you mean? Why is your dream so hard? ...what is your dream/goal?

**madlibs44:** yes, thats what the kitty was, and purple will be explained later. And i know it was a short chappie. ;P

**nekosaru:** Thanks! Here ya go!

**Jimmycracksthatcorn:** Thanks for reviewing on all those chapters, i hope this one is long enough for you

**SOMEONE:** lol, thanks. There's a link to a drawing of Violet on my profile!

**Sanji-kunZoro-san:** Thanks, glad you liked the picture! And dont feel bad about only drawing people- at least you CAN. Im horrible at drawing people, compared to my sister(madlibs44) anyways. She's WICKED good at drawing them...she drew a bunch of pictures of Joy and Lass for her story 'Not All is What it Seems to Be' and i tried to get her to post them, but she said she thinks she's gonna wait until after she starts posting her sequel.

**Why.Is.The.Sun.Blue:** lol, i dont know how i came up with the name...it just popped into my head(Ps-were you able to guess who sugessted which names to call the kitty?...like Ace was the one who wanted to call him Firepaws...i was just wondering if any readers got that little joke/quiz

**firefistACE888888:** lol, thanks! Everyone is saying that its cute!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Yet Another New Arrival**

**-Nobody's POV-**

_Lily pouted, but handed Violet back to Lizzi, "Here, I'm going to go see if Sanji will cook him something."_

_With that, she ran off to the back of the ship where Sanji and Zoey had snuck off to yet again._

Lily pause before she turned the corner to where Sanji and Zoey were. She silently squealed in excitement of the thought of finding why Zoey and Sanji were always sneaking off together. Taking a deep breath she turned the corner, only to run face to face (literally) with Zoey.

"Oww…" Zoey and Lily chorused as the rubbed their sore, red noses.

"Zoey-swan? Lily-chwan? Are you all right?" Sanji stumbled over; both he and Zoey looked hot, sweaty and sore.

Lily nodded and eyed them curiously as they walked past her. She realized that she was still holding her nose even though it didn't hurt and quickly let go. She was going to investigate the scene to find out what exactly they were doing, but Violet clicked back into her head and she ran after Sanji.

On the way back she ran into (figuratively) Chopper and quickly explained about the kitten. He acknowledged her by grabbing his pack and promising to give the young tomcat a full check up.

--------------------------------------

**-Nami's POV-**

You could say that Sanji wasn't too thrilled about having a kitten in his kitchen, but with some begging from Zoey, Lizzi, Lily and I…he agreed. Ha gave the kitten a piece of slightly cooked fish to eat in a dish on the floor, but Lizzi protested that Violet was only a kitten, and placed him on the table to eat instead. Sanji's eyebrow twitched, I knew he was not thrilled about the kitten one bit, but he put up with it none-the-less.

Robin, Zoey, Lizzi, Lily & I were sitting in the gallery sipping tea while watching cute little Violet clean his face after his meal when Ace ran in hurriedly & walked in casually at the same time (if that's possible).

"Hey Lizzi, you said you would show me how to use that uhh…CD player thing right?" Ace asked uneasily, I was confused at his tone of voice.

"Ya, why?"

"Well, to make a long story short, Luffy says it can't be very hard and has decided that he and Chopper are going to figure out how it works…whatever that means…?"

This didn't sound to good, especially if it's something breakable.

"So why is this important?" Lizzi rolled her eyes.

"Well, I figured that Lily-swan wouldn't want Luffy anywhere near something of hers that he could break," Ace stated, I think she should have known that.

"Ah! Good point! I guess I should go out there now then," Lizzi got up and hurried out the door.

Ace smiled at us (or just Lily) uneasily and followed Lizzi out the door. Then I realized why he had been so uneasy from the moment Ace had walked in the door, Lily had been starring at him as if she hadn't eaten anything in a week and he was a chocolate bar. Zoey waved her hand in front of Lily's face a couple times before she came to.

"Sorry," Lily yawned, got up and stretched, "I was zoning."

"What planet were you on?" Zoey asked her with an evil smile.

Lily just smiled back, "Its strange, back home I would day dream about being anywhere but New York, because it was always so boring there. But now all I can think of is home and how we could have possibly ended up here."

Zoey nodded her understanding and Lily walked over to Violet who was now in a light sleep.

"Come on Violet," Lily picked him up and put him against her shoulder, "Lets go see what everyone has done to my CD player."

But Violet squirmed out of Lily's grip and sat on her shoulder instead, I laughed, "That's cute, I've never seen a cat do that before."

"Me neither, he is defiantly a special cat!" Lily left the room grinning like she always does, and I looked over to Zoey.

"Hey Sanji," Zoey got up and walked over to our little kitchen where he was cooking lunch.

"Yes Zoey-swan?" he cooed.

"Need any help? You can just put me to work!"

"Zo, you don't have to help me with anything. Go ahead and enjoy your tea."

_Zo? _I thought, _since when was he calling her Zo?_

"I've already finished my tea and no, I don't want anymore. I want to help you cook lunch, so what do you need done?" her tone wasn't harsh, but it was firm. She obviously wanted to be treated just like anyone else. I don't think she ever liked the special waiting that Sanji gave us because we were girls.

Before I knew it, the two lovebirds (it was pretty obvious what was happening between them) were chatting away as they cooked together. And yet again, I found myself bored as ever.

"Oi Robin, what are you reading?"

**-Lizzi's POV-**

I was lucky enough to find that Luffy and Chopper had not gotten a chance to touch the CD player…yet. So I dragged Ace over and pointed out the important buttons: how to turn it on, press play, skip, pause, volume and changing a CD. Even though I could tell he had never seen or used anything like this before, he caught on fairly quickly.

One of my favorite songs came on, so I decided to show him how to fast forward through it.

"So then you hold down this button," you could hear the jumbled words of the song, and I let go just before the chorus.

Ace looked strangely sad for moment, but smiled as soon as he noticed my staring. I jumped when the CD player started skipping and making weird scratching noises. Not wanting to ruin the CD, I quickly punched the eject button… bad idea. The CD came flying out and smoke started pouring out of the player.

I heard a gasping scream behind me…Lily had come out of the gallery at a really bad time.

"LIZZI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Ace flinched, I ran.

It sucks not playing sports, because then you're never in shape, and people that play sports can out run you. Sometimes I just hate Lily, she just HAD to dive into me, and both of us hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Owww… she groaned as she rubbed the back of her head, "that was kinda stupid."

I quietly got up and tried to tiptoe away. But she spotted me. Using that stupid fruit of hers, she played with my mind, _you are so gonna pay!_ I could almost feel the difference of her being in my mind, and when she's not.

_It wasn't me, it wasn't my fault, _was my failed attempt at getting out of her 'punishment'. Oh. My. God. was all I could say to myself as a five by five, eight-legged, hairy, scary creature appeared from thin air in front or me.

A tarantula. My worst enemy. I screamed. It hissed. I ran. It chased.

I was very lucky that I could find someone to help me.

"ZORO!!!!" I screamed, on the verge of tears, the tarantula's fangs were 'clapping' behind me. I hide behind Zoro (who had been sleeping, but was now standing with a hand on his swords, ready to draw.) The spider stopped in front of us…then grew three times larger. I screamed again.

"What is it?!?" Zoro was now paranoid, "I don't see anything!"

"LILY!!" I whined, "STOP IT!!! Why don't you just get Usopp to fix it!?!?"

The spider disappeared, and I could see Lily skipping over to the guys' room(where Usopp was).

Zoro shrugged and sat down. I slid down next to him, "She is SO dead later."

"What did she do anyway, and why?" I couldn't blame him for asking; anyone would be wondering the same thing.

"I was showing Ace how to use Lily's CD player, and it like broke…more like exploded. I didn't even do anything. The Lily saw it and I knew I was in HUGE trouble, so I ran and she followed me…and tackled me. But was stupid enough to hurt herself, so I tried to slip away. But she sent that stupid five-foot tarantula after me."

"Uh huh…"

We sat there and watched Lily drag Usopp over to the smoking CD player and he squatted down next to it. Studied it. And poked it. It shattered into a thousand pieces. Lily fainted. Her precious music was gone.

I watched poor Usopp squirm away with a fairly large bump on his head. Ace was trying to get Lily to calm down. Eventually she did, though she went from mad to sad… So I decided to do my part.

Telling Zoro I'd be right back(and only receiving a grunt), I pulled myself to my feet and walked over to the mangled piece of plastic and metal. Picked it up, and set it on the railing.

"Say goodbye Lily, there's no hope in fixing it now."

Lily whimpered. I took that as a 'bye' and shoved the 'CD player' into the water. Lily looked on the verge of tears, and Ace looked very awkward, he had his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"So now what?" he asked me.

"I could teach you how to use he iPod," I suggested.

"Like heck!" Lily spat, though I could tell she was half joking, "_**I**_ will teach him how to use _**my**_ iPod!

I was going to head back over to Zoro so I could complain to him about Lily, but Sanji called everyone to lunch. I would complain to Zoro after I ate. It was strange; Zoro (the impatient person he is) was the only person I knew that could put up with my complaining…

-------------------------------------------

**About 7:00 that evening…**

**-Lily's POV-**

_o/o/ We are the Piiirrraatttesss who don't do aaannythiiing, we just staaayy hooomme and lie arooouuuunndd. And if you aasskk uuss to do aaannything, well… o/o/_

Everyone was gathered around the gallery table discussing the next island we were going to dock at, but stopped talking when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I already knew who was calling, but I asked anyway.

"_Lily? Were are you?!?"_

"I tried to tell you I couldn't come!"

Everyone was staring at me. Even though they couldn't hear his voice, they all knew it was Andy.

"_Well, here I am standing just inside the theater next to the old girls' bathroom waiting for you, why didn't you call me?"_

"Sorry I- wait, did you say the girls bathroom?"

I put my hand over the receiver, "Lizzi, Zoey, its Andy! He says he's right next to the girls bathroom at the theater!"

"Oh no! DON'T let him go in there Lily!" Zoey pleaded, both of them could remember perfectly how we ended up here.

"Andy?"

"_Huh?"_

"Whatever you do, don't go in that bathroom!"

"_Why? Is that where you are?!"_

"NO!"

"_I bet it is, I'm coming in!"_

"You CAN'T, …it's a girls bathroom!"

"_Ya, but it has and 'Out of Order, Do not Enter' sign on it, so nobody would go in there anyway?"_

"No, Andy! Don't, that's where I've been all week, I-"

"_Wtf? You've been in a bathroom all week?!"_

"No, Lizzi, Zoey and I got sent to another world when we came out of the bathroom. And now were stuck here, were with some pirates called the Straw-hat pirates and they're really good people, we joined Luffy's crew, we're the musicians. And there are eight other people. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, and Ace, though Ace isn't part of the crew, he's Luffy's big bro and…"

"_That's it, where are you? Are you in a stall?"_

_oh no, _I thought, _he went in!_

"Andy, quick before the door closes, get out!"

"_Geez, fine already, I can see you're not in here anyway."_

I could tell he didn't believe one bit of my story and I could already tell it was too late, he was probably on his way from the 'True World' to the "Real World'.

"_Holy crap! Where's the theater?! What's with that bluish light?! Is that the theater?!"_

"Andy wait!" I tried to yell, but it was too late, the line was dead. I closed my phone and looked up to answer all the confused faces, "Keep an eye on the sky, looks like we're going to have another guest…"

---------------------------------

**-Lizzi's POV-**

"I explain everything tomorrow," Lily was trying to coax Andy into the guys room to just get some rest, but Andy wasn't sure he trusted the crew just yet. It had been almost ten o'clock when Andy finally came flying out of the sky.

"Robin?"

"Yes Drum-san?"

I didn't really like that name, but I didn't mind it, "I'll take first watch tonight if that's ok."

"That would be great! Thank you!" she smiled, "I will tell Swordsman-san to take the second watch."

"Uh ok."

She walked of towards the men's room, where Lily was finally able to leave Andy and disappeared down the steps. After barley a minute, everything was quiet and peaceful except for the soft sound of the waves rocking the boat.

I looked up at the mast and debated whether or not to keep watch from up there.

"Nah," I said to myself quietly. This was probably the only time I would be able to sit in Luffy's special seat for a while. I liked it up there, but Luffy always made me get off when he wanted to sit there.

For about an hour I just sat there looking up at the stars…but I got hungry. So quickly and quietly I made my way to the gallery. I grabbed a piece of bread out of the cabinet and headed back to my (Luffy's) seat.

I lay down on my stomach, looking over the edge of the ship at my reflection in the still water and finished eating the bread. I sighed…the urge to sing a song I knew popped into my head. Looking around cautiously and noting that there was nobody in earshot, I started to sing a song to my reflection…

_Look at me,  
you may think you see  
Who i really am,  
but you'll never know me._

_Everyday,  
it's as if I play  
A part._

_Now I see,  
If I wear a mask,  
I can fool the world,  
but I cannot fool my heart._

_Who is that girl I see?  
Staring straight,  
Back at me.  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

_I am now,  
In a world  
Where I have to hide in my heart,  
and what I believe in._

_But somehow,  
I will show the world what's inside my heart,  
And be loved for who I am._

_Who is that girl I see,  
staring straight  
back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm  
someone else  
for all time.  
When will my reflection show,  
who I am inside?_

_There's a heart that must be free  
to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
the reason why_

_Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel?_

_Must there be  
a secret me  
I'm forced to hide  
I won't pretend that I'm  
someone else  
for all time._

_When will my reflection show  
who I am inside…?_

_When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?_

I whispered the last part and sat up.

"You're a very good singer," I froze and turned around to face the one person on the ship I didn't want to see; Zoro.

"What are you doing out here?" I choked, as I hopped of the figure head.

"Uhhh…taking your place on watch…" he replied.

"O…Okay then," this was very awkward, "I'll see you in the morning…?"

"Ya………good night," he mumbled and started climbing up into the crow's nest. I watched him climb all the way and just stood there for a moment looking at the crow's nest. Until I saw a familiar head of green hair peer over the edge back at me. We both froze for a moment, but then he turned back around and I sprinted to my room.

I tiptoed in quietly, careful not to wake Lily, Zoey, Robin or Nami, slipped into my pajamas and then into bed. I laid there for a moment thinking, but then smiled to myself, rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry I'm a day late on that, but now that summer is here, i can start writing more and getting to the GOOD part of the story. I never planned for the story to be more than 30 chapters, but it took me 16 chapters to get Andy here, so i bet its gonna end up being longer. and by the way, for anyone that wants to know the 'math' of the story: the 3 girls have been on the Going Merry a total of 5 days so far.(the following is the highlight of each day) 

**Friday-** they arrived

**Saturday-** a day on the first island

**Sunday-** had a run in with the marines/Smoker

**Monday-** typhoon

**Tuesday-** Violet arrives and Andy arrives

And you'll get to find out what happens Wednsday...NEXT chappie!!! Hooray!


	17. Sining the Songs

Hello Jello!! ok, this chapter has alot of songs, and even if you know the song read the lyrics!! every song has a meaning to it and thats why i put it in!! so plz read them!! I do not on the following songs:

Bad Day by: Daniel Powter  
Cupid's Chokehold by: Gym Class Heroes  
Facedown by: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
Over and Over by: Nelly  
Irreplaceable by: Beyonce  
What's Left of Me by: Nick Lachey

The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything by: Relient K  
The Sailor Song by: Toy Box  
Life is a Highway from: the Cars soundtrack  
Sparkling Diamonds from: Moulin Rouge soundtrack  
U and Ur Hand by: Pink  
Sk8er Boi by: Avril Lavine  
Big Girls Dont Cry by: Fergie  
Before He Cheats by: Carrie Underwood  
If Everyone Cared by: Nickelback

now for the **Reviews:**

**flarey phoenix:** thanks .

**Sanji-kunZoro-san:** sry i took so long with the updateing and thanks for the pics, im announcing them at the end of the chapter.

**firefistACE888:** XD lol...me too!

**HogwartShinobi:** uhh...you mean Lizzi x Zoro? ya...and i think i'm only gonna make it a slight pairing because i'm finding it extremly hard to heep him in character...

**nekosaru:** Sry i took so long...here's a chappie!

**lelathesa:** im not laughing! You should go be the president then! I'll vote for you!

**jimmycrackscorn:** lol...idk either, it just seemed logical. And ya, Lily's just a mood swing kinda person XDDD...

**packardball:** nah he is made up...thanks for reviewing!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Singing the Songs**

**-Nobody's POV-**

Zoey woke to the sound of banging, crashing and lots of yelling. Thinking the ship was in some sort of trouble, she raced upstairs in her pajamas to see what was the matter; sweatdropping as soon as she saw what was going on.

Lizzi's drum set was all over the deck, rolling around and banging into railings and walls. Nothing had been broken, but it was certainly a mess. Then Zoey noticed where the yelling was coming from; Lizzi was chasing Luffy up and down and back and forth, all over the ship in obvious anger. Lily, Sanji, Ace and Nami were trying to settle Lizzi down, Robin watched amusingly from the side and Zoro was yelling at Luffy for being so loud. Violet was sitting on the railing watching the scene calmly and Andy, Chopper and Usopp were nowhere in sight.

With Robin's help to hold both Lizzi and Luffy so they couldn't move, everything was eventually settled down and Lizzi's drum set was cleaned up, so everyone filed into the gallery for breakfast.

"Quite a morning," Andy muttered under his breath, he sounded annoyed.

Ace looked uncomfortable. Andy had taken his usual spot next to Lily and was stuck between Sanji and Zoro who were currently fighting over how the whole 'drum-set' thing had been started. Lizzi and Zoey were taking turns feeding Violet scraps of meat and fish.

Lily smiled at her grumpy boyfriend, "As far as I know, it's always like this, I love it here."

Andy shook his head and went back to eating his breakfast.

"My brother can be pretty, what's the word, …amusing huh?" Ace spoke up and smiled and Lily from across the table.

"Ya," Lily whispered, the two of them just sat there for a moment staring into each other's eyes until Lily suddenly squeaked and hopped in her seat, holding her side.

"She's funny isn't she," Andy smiled and glared at Ace, his grumpy mood was suddenly gone, "She's so ticklish…"

Andy went to poke her again, but Lily laughed and pushed his hand away a couple times before, squealing happily for him to stop. Ace's smile turned to a depressed frown and he ate the rest of his breakfast slowly and quietly.

After breakfast, Luffy and Chopper were listening to one of Usopp's stories, Zoro was training with his weights, Robin was reading a book on her lounge chair, Sanji and Zoey were doing dishes in the kitchen, and Nami and Lizzi were chatting quietly in the lounge chairs next to Robin while Violet mewed for attention; until a hand sprouted out of the deck and started stroking him. The kitten immediately rolled onto its side and started purring.

Ace and Andy walked over to Zoro and his weights, Lily following them quietly.

"Hey Zoro," Andy grinned, "How much would you say those weighed?"

Without looking up from his training, Zoro answered, "Much to heavy for you…"

Andy smirked, and ignored his comment, "Mind if we give 'em a try?" he asked gesturing to Ace.

Zoro grunted, put his weights down and walked away to find a good place to take a nap.

"Hey Lily? You wanna try too?" Andy asked his girlfriend kindly.

"Nooo…" she replied stiffly, "You guys can go ahead and make idiots out of yourselves."

Ace went first and picked up the first set of weights with ease. Then Andy went. He struggled with the weight, but was able to lift it. The other set of weights were the big ones that Zoro had been working with. Again, Ace picked them up, not with much ease, but he was able to lift them. Robin peaked an eye over her book when it was Andy's turn to try, but he couldn't even budge them.

Lily snickered; Andy whipped his head at her in anger, but then stopped sharp and started laughing. Ace and Lily started laughing too, and then Zoey and Sanji (they had just walked out of the kitchen) joined the laughing fit as well.

After everyone settled down, Andy told Lily softly, "I love your laugh, it's so…so…"

"Weird?" Lily finished for him, "I hate my laugh."

"Well that doesn't matter because I love it," Andy finished and tried to get her to laugh some more, which worked, she burst out in laughter.

Again, Ace's smile turned to a depressed frown and he walked away sadly. His feet lead him to the women's room. He went in and took Lily's iPod off the shelf. And headed to the back of the ship to listen to it by himself.

First he put the ear buds in his ears, then Ace turned on the iPod and started skipping through the songs. His favorite part about the iPod was being able to fast-forward through songs, so each song he got to, he fast-forwarded to the middle.

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day_

Ace sighed and skipped to the next song.

_Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot_

Next.

Next.

_Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again yeah  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it_

Ace was getting very depressed, but shook it off and pressed next again.

_'cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin,  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have  
What's left of me_

Next.

That was it, Ace couldn't take it anymore, he shut the iPod off, put it back, and sat in alone his room till everyone was called to lunch.

-------------------------------------

It was almost dinnertime, and Luffy was getting everyone feeling because he was bored. There wasn't much to anyways; Usopp was clean out of stories, having told his life story that day. Robin had read a great deal of her books. Nami and Lizzi had nothing more to chat about. And Violet was sleeping beneath the mast next to a sleeping Zoro. The only people that had anything to do were Sanji and Zoey who were cooking breakfast at the moment.

So Luffy lay sprawled out in his special seat and whined endlessly.

"Will you cut it out already Luffy!?" Nami yelled, everyone was grumpy because of the wave of bored ness.

"But Namiiii…" Luffy kept whining, "I' boooored…"

Nami sighed.

"Didn't you hire musicians so you wouldn't get bored?" Zoro grunted sleepily from his spot beneath the mast.

"Yosh!" Luffy jumped up suddenly, his bored ness whipped away, "Good idea Zoro!"

He hopped of his perch and dragged Usopp, Lizzi, and Chopper into the gallery to find Lily and Zoey.

"Lily! Zoey! Lizzi!" he ordered, "I want music…no I want a party!"

"Oi! Luffy," Sanji yelled back at him for yelling at the ladies, "You cant just demand a party for no reason!"

"But I'm bored…" Luffy started to whine again, "Sanji food! Musicians Music! We're having a party!"

"Why don't we have a party to welcome Andy?" Chopper suggested shyly. Luffy grinned and nodded.

-------------------------------------

Before anyone knew what was going on, there was a huge table of delicious party food placed on the deck. And Lily, Zoey and Lizzi's instruments were set up and the front of the ship. And everyone, even Andy and Ace gathered around the mast to hear the girls play.

There was a long pause until Lily asked, "Well Luffy, what kind of a song do you want us to play?"

"A pirate song," he answered simply.

Lily shrugged and whispered something to Zoey and Lizzi. Then she turned back around. Lizzi tapped her sticks together for the count and they began to play.

_**Lizzi:**__ Arrg….._

_**Zoey:**__ Arrgg….._

_**Lily:**__ Arrggg….._

_**All:**__ Arrg…._

we are the pirates who don't do anything  
we just stay at home, and lie around  
and if you ask us, to do anything  
we'll just tell you, we don't do anything

Everyone started clapping, but none so loud as Luffy. He obviously thouroly engoyed the song. Lily took a bow, then Zoey, and then Lizzi stood up and took a bow too. The clapping ceased when Luffy shouted for a new song, so a new song began. By now, Violet, not loving the loud noises, crawled off into the kitchen unnoticed.

_**All:  
**__So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you  
_

_**Lily:  
**__Racing all around the seven seas  
Chasing all the girls and making robberies  
Causing panic everywhere they go  
Party-hardy on Titanic_

_**All:  
**__Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking, 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song_

_So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you_

_**Lily:  
**_

_So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you_

_**Lizzi: **__Now, lets fight!  
__**Zoey: **__Ha, that's not a knife, this is a knife  
__**Both: **__Aye!_

_**All:  
**__Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking, 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song_

_So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you_

_Oh yah!_

_So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you!  
Yeah!_

Another big round of applause greeted the end of the song, and a new song began.

Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long

Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down get back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man  
There's no load I can't hold  
Roads are rough, this I know  
[ Life Is A Highway lyrics found on  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long

Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long

There was a distance between you and I  
A misunderstanding once  
But now we look it in the eye

There ain't no load that I can't hold  
Roads are rough, this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

Before anyone could clap this time, Lily held up her hand and said, "Nami, this next song is dedicated to you."

Nami smiled, and Sanji came out of the gallery and started handing out drinks. Lily, Zoey and Lizzi all took a sip, but then set the drink down to play the next song…

_**Lily:  
**__The French are glad toooooo die…….for love._

There was a pause, and then the music suddenly started playing.

_**Lily:  
**_

A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat or help you feed your mmm pussycat

_Tiffany's..._

Lily blew a kiss to the 'crowd', and Sanji started his noodle dance.

_**Zoey & Lizzi:**__  
But diamonds are a girls best friend…_

_**Lily:**_

At the end of the song, the now usual hoard of applause roared in happiness. Nami's claps of excitement were heard over everyone else's though. And the next song started with a nod from Lily.

_**Lily:**_

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Lily, Zoey and Lizzi's small band had never really played this many songs at once before and they were starting to get tired. So after the applause stopped, Lily told everyone that the band was tired and wanted to go to bed. Luffy was not so happy with this though.

"Just one more song!" Luffy demanded in a happy whine, "One last really good one!"

Nami sighed and tried to explain to Luffy that he couldn't force his musicians to play, but he just kept being stubborn.

"Okay Luffy," Lily finally gave in, "But just one more…"

So the last song began.

_**Lily:**_

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight  
_

_**Zoy & Lizzi:**  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
_

**Lily & Zoey**  
Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

_And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along  
_

_**Lily & Zoey:**  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)  
_

_**All:**  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_**Lizzi:**__  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died_

_**Zoey:**__  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died_

_**Lily:**__  
We'd see the day when nobody died_

_---------------------------------------------_

**-Zoey's POV-**

It was about an hour after the party was over and almost everyone was asleep in bed. Andy was waiting for Lily to get out of the bathroom, and I was on my way to the women's quarters and a nice cozy bed to sleep in after a tiring night of playing and singing.

As I passed the hallway where the bathroom was, I could hear Andy banging on the door impatiently. A creaking sound indicated that Lily had finally come out, and now Andy was beginning to yell at her. I stopped so that I could listen better.

Andy was yelling, "Yah! I saw you with him today! What's the hell is wrong with you?!?!"

"Andy please don't swear," I heard Lily mutter I a scared, soft tone of voice.

"I will do what I want!! But that's not what's wrong!! Its YOU, ya stupid slut!! You go off flirting with that other guy!! You've been totally IGNORING me today!! WFT is going on?!?! I want to know!!! What do you think your DOING with him!?!?"

"Nothing, I-"

"Nothing?!?! You've been flirting with him all freaking day!!! What's wrong?!?! Don't like me anymore?!?!?! Getting bored of me so you're gonna cheat on me?!?!"

"No, I-"

"Then what is it?!?! Forget it!!! I don't wanna hear it!!!"

Lily grunted as if she was in pain. I shook my head to come back to my senses; _This is not my business. Lily can take care of herself. She would have told me if something was wrong. She would be mad at me for listening in, Andy has a right to be annoyed, _I tried to reassure myself as I walked back to the women's room and hopped into bed. But I wasn't completely reassured.

About ten minutes later, I heard Lily come in, get dressed and slip in to bed. I was going to say something, ask her if anything was wrong, but she seem to already be asleep, so I decided I would ask in the morning.

* * *

OMG, im so sry i had no idea that it would take my WHOLE SUMMER to write that one chapter(it was very hard and complicated to write)...from now on, i will try and make quicker updates, but i wont make any promises...and please dont forget to review! it keeps me going! 


	18. Kinchou Island

Wow. I havent updated this story in...2 YEARS!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry, but I have no excuses except a bad case of writer's block and laziness. lol, well. I wont keep you! plz enjoy, thank you all for your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 18: KinchouIsland**

**-Lizzi's POV-**

I awoke Thursday morning to someone nudging my shoulder softly and calling my name. I blinked open my eyes and rubbed the sleepiness out of them, "Lily? …what do you want so early?"

"To wake you up silly, come on!" she joked, I guess she must have been awoken by her stomach and already eaten breakfast to seem so full of energy, "Hurry up Lizzi! We've reached the next island."

I nodded sleepily and got up. She combed her fingers through her hair while looking out the small window as she waited for me to get dressed. I changed quickly but tiredly into a pair of knee long black shorts and a white V-neck. When I turned back around, Lily was leaning against the wall clutching her head in pain.

"Lily? Lily! Are you okay?"

"Ya ya," she shook off my franitic grip, "I've just been getting a lot of migranes lately, but it's nothing, don't worry."

I was still a little worried, but I decided to trust her instinct and followed her quietly onto the deck.

Nami was leaning over the railing of the ship talking to a man and his son who were fishing a little ways away from an island. Lily and I walked over to join her.

"So what is the island's name?" Nami asked the old man politely.

"Well, most folks round here just call it the island of the Gachou, because of all the geese," he replied and as if on cue, a V of geese flew over the ship to the island, "But on the map its formally known as K**inchou** Island."

"Well, thanks for all your help!" Nami smiled and headed for the gallery for some breakfast. I started to follow her, but Lily went the opposite direction.

"Lily?" I asked as she started to climb shroud up to the crow's nest, "Where are you going?"

"I think I left my iPod up here this morning…"

"Why where you up there this morning?"

"Nami put me on watch."

That must have been why Lily had been up so early, and that's why she had known we were approaching the island.

I watched her climb back down with the iPod in her hand, but there was also something on her far shoulder, but I couldn't tell what it was until Lily started walking towards me.

"Lizzi," she asked as I starred at the small kitten on her shoulder, "Did you bring Violet up to the crow's nest?"

"You mean you didn't?" I asked in astonishment, there was no was a cat could climb a shroud to the nest and there was no was it could claw itself all the way up the mast either.

"He wasn't there when I was on watch this morning?" Lily shrugged, the same confused look in her eye as mine.

"Maybe he flew up there," I joked. So Lily and I simply laughed the strange moment away thinking that someone else probably brought him up there and headed to the gallery to make plans for the day.

Sanji and Zoey were washing dishes at the sink, I've noticed that Zoey has pretty much become Sanji's assistant chef. Everyone else was seated around the table. Luffy was shaking in excitement and Andy looked like he had something stuck up his ass. Ace was asleep.

"…and the old man also told me that it only takes one day for a log post to set so we can leave tomorrow!" Nami finished, but then continued after one look at Luffy's pouting face, "but we can stay longer if we want or need to…"

"Yes!" Luffy cheered, "I can smell an adventure!"

"Does your adventure include food?" I asked, "I'm hungry, I never got breakfast."

"Would you like me to make you something Lizzi-chan?" Sanji offered.

"Nah, I can wait till we get into town to eat something."

With meat in his pockets, Luffy raced out the door with everyone slowly following him. He was just about to jump off the ship and onto the dock when Nami grabbed the back of his shirt.

Zoro stuck out his hand, in it were eleven straws. "Two of these straws have red ends. The people that get those will have to make sure Luffy doesn't get into too much trouble today and keep an eye on him."

Everyone sighed and moved forward to take a straw. Andy refused to take one, but the last one left wasn't red anyway, so it didn't matter. Chopper's and Zoro's were red. And as soon as they were drawn, Luffy pulled out of Nami's grasp and raced into town. Chopper offered a wave and he and Zoro ran into town after him.

"I would like to stay on the ship for now Navigator-san, so I can stay watch," Robin offered.

"Oh good, thanks," Nami clapped her hands together.

"Yay! Adventure! I can't wait!" Zoey cheered and threw a fist in the air, "What should we do first Lizzi? Lily?"

"I don-"

Tons of yelling was suddenly heard from the street leading away from the docks that Luffy had run down and it stole everyone's attention.

"Is that Luffy?" Ace asked.

"…_dy to lea…!_" the voice yelled, but it was barely audiable because it was so far away.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!" Lily yelled back.

The voice, which we could now recognize as Luffy's was closer now, "RAISE THE ANCHOR, WE GOTTA GO!!! AND ACE HELP!!!"

Ace took a couple steps to the railing.

"What is he talking about?" Usopp asked. Everyone was now leaning over the side of the ship in confused curiosity.

"There he is!" Nami points out.

Luffy, Zoro and Chopper came running out of the street, followed by the Marines! And at the head of the marines was just their luck…

"SMOKER?!" Everyone(except Andy) yelled in disbelief. Sanji's cigarette fell out of his wide open mouth.

"I said raise the anchor!" Luffy yelled, "We gotta go!"

No one moved for a moment, still stunned in disbelief. Until Nami finally snapped out of it and spun around.

"Sanji, pull up the anchor, Usopp, to the helm! Robin, untie the sails please," Nami ordered.

Luffy, Zoro and Chopper had made it to the dock now, and the marines weren't too far behind.

"This is no good," I whinned, "With the marines that close, we'll never be able to leave."

"What the hell do they want with us?" Andy barked.

"Uh, we're pirates, remember?" Nami spat, I could tell she didn't like Andy one bit.

"Leave it to us!" Ace announced. He grabbed Lily's arm and they jumped onto the dock.

"Thanks Ace, oh and Lily," Luffy said as he began to climb up the ships ladder, "I can't fight him."

"Ya, and I can't fight HER!"

"No problem, just do go too far from the island and Lily and I will get back to you guys," Ace smirked. Then he and Lily turned to face Smoker and his army who had finally caught up.

The ship had already started to move away, and now only Zoey, Andy and were still at the railing watching the dock. Everyone one else was focused on getting the ship away as fast as possible. The three of us couldn't peel our eyes away from the upcoming battle.

Ace had the same smile on his face that I noticed he had the last time he fought the smokey marine captain, satisfied and confident, but Lily's face was different. She looked eager and almost…evil. Her smile just said 'bring it on'. I hoped she wasn't getting cocky.

"I've been looking forward to another battle with you, I've been practicing," Lily smiled at Smoker, but we were too far away to hear his muttered reply.

However, we did hear the order he yelled out next, "Hurry, don't let them escape!"

The marines drew their swords and started to run towards our ship which had just barely left the dock, it was still within a jumping distance.

"Not so fast," Ace muttered just barely loud enough for me to hear over the battle cries. Suddenly, the whole 20 feet of dock behind Lily and Ace burst into flame and withered to ash before falling into the sea. Lily took a couple steps forward away from the heat. And then returned to Ace's side once the fire had fallen into the water.

Now there was no way the maries could catch us and thanks to a favorable wind, we were soon so far away that I couldn't even hear the yelling of the marines anymore.

"Don't worry about them," Zoro came up and leaned on the railing next to me, "Ace is strong, and Lily has been practicing a lot so she can't be too bad!"

"Its not just that," I explained, "Lily has been having a lot of headaches lately, so I 'm hoping that won't affect her fighting."

Zoro looked unsure for a moment, but then put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry," he said before walking away.

* * *

hope you liked it! ill get te next one up as soon as I can! and I PROMISE it will be way sooner than 2 years...


End file.
